Happy Together
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Everything 16 year old Kris fought so hard to keep a secret will be spilled. What will be the outcome? Will this story have a happy ending? AU, Slash, Wyatt as Chris' father fic. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Happy Together**

**By**_**- **_**RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer-****I own nothing except for Aiden, Morgan, LeAnn and Joshua.**

**Prologue-**

The five year old couldn't believe his eyes. His daddy was getting married to her, Bianca Summers. He scowled and scooted closer to his grandmother. He was supposed to be happy, but he hated each and every Summers. They were mean, and daddy didn't believe him.

Daddy said that if he didn't like them he wouldn't like them. Daddy lied. He didn't like them, they were mean. Aiden burned his teddy and LeAnn killed his fish. They made daddy mad, and then he would get punished for it!

The little boy felt a hot and salty tear run down his rosy cheeks. In the years past, this boy would forget about pleasing his father, he would forget about being perfect. This little boy wouldn't be so normal after 7 years old. He would become mature; he would become forgotten, by most. Kristopher Wyatt Perry Halliwell would become imaginary, a part of the shadows…

At sixteen years old, the boy's father would notice the marks. The marks that had been hidden for so long. His secret will be spilled, his terrible secret. He wouldn't be imaginary, he never was. This will all start on a cold December day, at the Summers family reunion.

Everything Kris fought so hard to keep a secret will be spilled. What will be the outcome? Will this story have a happy ending?

**Ok, so I'll try to post chapter one today, but if I can't it will be on tomorrow. I promise. Hope you still will read the prologue. Did you like it so far??**


	2. I'm A Terrible Father

**Happy Together - Chap.1- I'm a Terrible Father **

**RavenHeart101**

**I own nothing except for Taylor, Morgan, LeAnn, Aiden and Joshua. **

**Warnings- this story is SLASH that means M/M pairing so if you don't like it DON'T read it. I do not want useless flames and complaints about how disgusting it is. There is self-injury and depression. **

**Chap.1- I'm A Terrible Father**

The pages in the old book in the attic were being turned recklessly, a boy of sixteen stood off to the side flicking his finger is if bored. He watched in mild interest as each page flew by in a turn. He knew it was nearly time to go, he just didn't care. "Come on' Kris!" his father's voice boomed up the staircase, Kristopher Wyatt Perry Halliwell didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay in the manor with his grandparents all day. All his life. Although he knew, it wasn't possible.

"Coming!" he yelled on his way down into the living room, "Bye Grammy," he whispered hugging his 56 year old grandmother in a short goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peanut," Piper Halliwell concluded as she pulled away. Kris smiled slightly and left the house grabbing his jacket on the way out of the house. He dreaded every second of it…

The car ride there wasn't fun to say the least. Kris had gotten in trouble for telling his stepbrother the airhead Aiden to shut up and leave him alone. Grounded for a week, just for telling someone to shut up. It didn't help matters that LeAnn brought her boyfriend Joshua Martin with them. Now he was at the Summers Family Reunion and the insults had already started. Things like, "It's a shame you look so much like your father." "I met your mother before, child and trust me she got what she deserved." "I really wish you would be more of a gentle man around here." "I can't believe you let your child go out dressed like that Wyatt." He was dressed in light blue jeans and a black tee shirt for Christ's sake!

"Try to be nice," Wyatt had whispered to him as they left the car, "I'll make it up for you I promise,"

Kris had just smiled, and said a simple, "sure thing dad," even though he was thinking, 'what's the point, you never kept a promise anyway.' Morgan was looking as cute as ever and Aiden made all the girls stair. LeAnn took the boys all for her own; she didn't even notice that Joshua was paying a lot of attention to Kris. Neither did Kris, he just sighed and stayed close to his father as much as he could. "Hey Kris," Joshua said from over his right shoulder.

Kris turned around, met with a drink, he took it thankfully, "Hi," he said with one of his most perfected fake smiles.

"You having fun?" Joshua asked trying to make conversation,

"Does it look it?" Kris asked back,

"No not really,"

"Than you have your answer." Kris muttered feeling a bit woozy, he put his drink down on the wooden table, "I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon," Joshua nodded and looked down at where Kris had placed his drink, he hadn't even taken one sip…

Meanwhile, Kris threw the bathroom door shut behind him and ran straight to the toilet. Leaning over it, he felt all the disgust and hatred forcing the food up into his mouth and out it came. He stepped away closing the lid gently and flushing, he slid down the wall and felt tears spring into his eyes. Furious with himself he wiped them away, "What the fuck Kristopher," he muttered darkly, "you have to stop this. You're only hurting yourself," After a few moments of silence Kris forced himself to leave. He stepped out of the house and onto the porch, letting some air get to him. He wanted so much, he wanted his mother back for one, he wanted to be home, he wanted his father to act like his father and he wanted Joshua to fuck him! What the hell was wrong with him! He turned back around feeling his stomach go weak again.

Aiden slammed the door shut. "Hi little brother,"

Kris' expression turned dark, "What do you want, Aiden?"

"For you to die,"

"Really? Than the feeling's mutual,"

"Honestly Kristopher, someone has to teach you a lesson," Kris tried to step inside the house, Aiden only blocked his way. "There's no point in trying to run Kris,"

"Who ever said I was running?"

"I did," LeAnn spoke up from her older brothers side, Morgan stood behind her,

"Hi Kris," said the ten year old, obviously having no idea what her siblings were about to do.

"Well, than you've got it wrong, I want to got for a walk, feel free to join me," Kris turned around sharply, starting to walk down the stairs. Suddenly he a foot collide with his own and he fell forward, his right ankle connecting painfully with the banister. He threw his hands out in front of himself to reduce the impact. He pulled in a sharp breath.

Morgan's blue eyes widened and she hollered for their father, "DADDY!" Frightened and worried Morgan ran into the bright blue house. Kris on the other hand sat up roughly and felt his ankle throb in pain when he tried to stand. His hand rushed forward and covered up the injury. He bit his lip as salty tears began to surface, he wouldn't let them see him cry.

Frantically Wyatt Halliwell ran out of the house with Morgan and half the Summers clan behind him. He gently pushed Aiden out of the way and kneeled down next to his hurt child. His blue eyes shown with concern as he saw one tear slide out from the green-blue eyes of Kristopher Halliwell. "Baby," Aiden muttered with a smirk.

"Oh Kris," Wyatt moaned as his son buried his head into his shoulder.

"Aiden tripped him," Morgan said glaring at one of her older brothers in accusation, "I saw it,"

Wyatt felt his eyes widen as he stared at his stepson, never would he have thought that Aiden would do such a thing. However, he knew Morgan was not lying, she never did to him. His eyes found his wife and saw that her face held no emotion what so ever, he felt his heart sink. "Come on', kiddo," Wyatt whispered in Kris' ear, "Let's go home," He felt as if he had failed the most important thing to him in the world.

Wyatt felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg gently. He glanced over at the sleeping figure of his son and pulled into the driveway. He sighed and flipped open the red Verizon cell phone, "Hello," he said into the receiver,

"Mr. Halliwell this is Miss. Henderson, I'm Kris' guidance consoler," a woman's voice said back,

"Oh hey Taylor," Wyatt got out of the car and shut the door behind him quietly; he did not want to disturb his son.

"Hi Wyatt. I'm calling regarding some classmates concerns about Kris,"

He felt his eyes narrow, "Concerns, like what?"

He heard her sigh on the other end, "I don't know how to tell you this, but, your sons best friend Reece Crick came to my office the other day and expressed some concerns about Kris. She said that he was not eating breakfast or lunch and as far as she knew, when he did he would throw up right after." Wyatt could not believe what he was hearing,

"That's not possible, I've seen him eat breakfast, and he hasn't thrown up,"

"That you know of Wyatt, take into consideration that after a child looses one parent and the other gets married they happen to get depression. Especially if they don't like the person their parent married." Wyatt felt a realization occur to him, Kris had been eating little lately and he did express how much he disliked Bianca, Aiden and LeAnn.

"I got to go, Taylor. I'll call you back later ok?"

"Ok," Taylor answered from the other line and hung up. Wyatt swallowed and opened the driver seat door. He sat down and looked at his sleeping son,

"Oh my god, I'm a terrible father."


	3. Need Any Help?

**Happy Together- Chap.2- Need Any Help?**

**By-RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Joshua, Reece, Taylor, Aiden, Penny, Pyre, Derek and LeAnn.**

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER DOES INCLUDE SLASH AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I'm just kidding it's not that bad. **

**Chap.2- Need Any Help?**

Wyatt Halliwell sighed as he leaned in the doorway of Morgan's room. His bright blue eyes were dimmed and his curly blonde hair was in a mess. He turned around and closed to door gently behind him and made his way into the kitchen were a pile of papers were stacked on the table. "Are the children asleep?" Bianca asked as she turned around to stair at the twice blessed.

"Yeah," Wyatt said as he plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Good," she stated, "About what happened today… I don't think you should believe Morgan, you know how little girls lie,"

"I also know how big girls lie," Wyatt muttered, he looked up at the phoenix his face blank, "I believed everything you said to me. I believed every lie about Kris, and I regret it. I ruined my son's life because I wanted happiness, because I wanted you."

"Wy, hunny," Bianca said in disbelief,

"No. You are the person who has made my life miserable. I am not going to deal with it anymore. Either you own up to everything you have done or I am out the door. Morgan can come with whom ever she pleases."

"Wyatt!" He gave her a stone look in answer; pushing his char back, he left the room. "You have no where to go!" her voice yelled back to him, even though he knew she was true, he had to help Kris, and staying here was only making things worse…

* * *

Kris groaned and rolled in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He flicked on the light on his nightstand and halted all movement at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly he was met with two familiar voices, "You can't just leave!" Bianca Summers- Halliwell yelled at his father in anger.

"Come on' Bianca. I have to get out of here. I can't stay in this house any longer, now be quiet or you'll wake the kids." Wyatt said in response, Kris' eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I can't believe you're going to get a divorce over one stupid prank!"

"Prank! Trust me Bianca what Aiden did was not a prank! Kris could have gotten hurt much more." Oh great, now he was thrown into the mix.

"That's all it was Wyatt, a prank."

"So what if it was. All Aiden and LeAnn have ever done was hurt Kris. Was that because they were afraid that he would get all the attention? Or What? Trust me Bianca; they are just like you,"

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?"

"They're all bitches,"

"Go dad," Kris whispered to himself, not yet getting the whole point of the argument. He heard a sharp piercing sound of skin meeting skin. "Ouch," he winced. He heard his step mothers heals clicking on the wooden floor as she stalked away. Slowly the doorknob began to turn, the door opened quietly and Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Still up?" He asked as he noted the Kris was sitting up in bed and the light was on.

"Yeah," Kris looked down feeling tense,

"How much of that did you hear?" Wyatt asked nervously,

"Enough,"

"Am I only going to get one word answers out you or what?" When he received none Wyatt closed the door behind him and sat down next to his sixteen-year-old son. He tilted his head to the side, "We have to talk,"

"No we don't. I know you and Bianca are getting divorced, I'm not hurt or anything. You don't have to apologize about not noticing what Aiden and LeAnn did. It's not your fault."

"Well, we do have to talk about the latter. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about now."

Kris began to feel his nervousness level rise, "Than what is?" He swallowed,

"Miss Henderson called,"

Kris started feeling sick once more, "About what?"

"She's concerned about you. Said you haven't been eating, and when you do you throw up right after." Kris bit his lip and looked down; he knew he should have stopped. Wyatt placed a hand on Kris' "I'm sorry I didn't notice." He whispered as Kris laid his head upon his shoulder. He felt something wet hit his shoulder, "I wish you told me," He heard a quiet whimper coming from his son and placed his arms around the shaking form. He himself blinked a few times, laying his chin on top of Kris' head. "You're going to get help. I'll help, I promise kiddo. I promise I'll be around more."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kris whispered as he cried.

"I'll keep this one," he smirked, "I promise," Kris chuckled a little and buried his head into his father's neck as if he was a child once more…

* * *

Nearly an hour later Wyatt looked down at his son. He was sleeping peacefully in Wyatt's arms, he closed his eyes and smiled, maybe he was a good father. Gently he tried to remove his arms from Kris only for his son to whisper, "Don't leave," Wyatt smiled and lay down in Kris' bed. He pulled Kris on top of him, pulling the blanket and comforter up with a flick of his hand.

"I love so much kid," he whispered as Kris snuggled into him once more.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door early in the morning. Morgan Halliwell entered she smiled when she saw her daddy and favorite brother. Quickly she ran out of the room and grabbed a camera; she ran back in a snapped a picture. "Hehe," She ran back out hiding the digital camera in her sock draw and jumping on top of her favorite family members. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"What the hell Morgi," Kris muttered angrily at his little sister. He pressed his face into his 'pillow' and sighed, so much for sleeping in.

* * *

"Hey mom!" A voice yelled through the Halliwell manor. Piper Halliwell walked into the corridor and smiled delighted when she saw her son and grandchildren.

"Hello Wyatt! Come give Grammy a hug." She said to Morgan and Kris, "Do you two want to help me make Christmas cookies?"

"I call frosting!" Morgan yelled running into the kitchen, Kris smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

"How are you doing baby?" Piper asked her oldest after giving him a hug, "And where is Bianca, Aiden and LeAnn."

"I sort of have to talk to you and dad about that. Um, we're getting divorced."

"What why?" Piper asked worried for her son,

"We just weren't meant to be I guess. Also, a lot has been happening with Kris."

Piper felt her concern growing, "Like what?"

"Come here, I don't want Morgan to hear me," They left the corridor and entered the attic, "Sit down please,"

Piper did as was asked, "So what's been going on with my grandson?"

"Oh God mom," Wyatt said miserably, "He hasn't been eating and when he does he throws up right after. I do not know what is wrong with him. We need a place to stay, and I am not allowing Morgan to stay with Bianca. Aiden and LeAnn will hurt her just as they have Kris."

"You can stay here," A voice said from the doorway. A man with strong resemblance to Wyatt walked over to his wife and son. "We'll help pay for psychology."

"Thanks dad," Wyatt felt his mothers arms go around him and sighed, geez why was his life have to be hard.

* * *

"So we're staying here?" Kris asked quietly looking up at his father,

"Yep," Wyatt answered still not sure if he'd made the right choice,

"OK," Kris said nodding a little, "Cool," Morgan, laughed,

"Yeah cool! We get to stay with Grammy and Granpy!"

"Leave it to her to be the optimist." Kris muttered as they entered their soon to be old house.

"Go pack your stuff and say goodbye," Wyatt said to each of them as they took off into their separate rooms.

* * *

Kris hummed quietly in happiness, "Goodbye Summers! I have to deal with you no more!" He laughed as he threw his clothes into a box. There was a nock on the door.

"So you're leaving?" Asked the voice of Joshua Martin as he leaned in the doorway.

"Yeah," Kris said as he turned to look at the raven-haired teen, Joshua was an 18-year-old boy who was very well built. He had dark hazel eyes that were mostly green and a bright smile. However, Joshua wasn't smiling now. He had always liked Kris.

"I'm going to miss you," he said as he took a step closer to the brunette,

"I'll miss you too," Kris felt his heart pounds against his rib cage, his nerves (and hormones) were going crazy.

"Need any help," Joshua and Kris were only about a centimeter a part. Kris swallowed,

"I think so," he whispered as Joshua tilted his head to the side gently, they both leaned forward and their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was soft and a million emotions ran through out it. Joshua pulled away slightly than moved forward once more one arm sliding around Kris' waist and his hand resting on Kris' neck. One of Kris' arms went around his shoulders while his other hand rested against his chest. Lets just say that Joshua had no idea that Kris new how to kiss like he did.

"JOSHUA!" LeAnn's high and squeaky voice yelled through Kris' room. Kris pulled away from Joshua; never removing his arms or anything, neither did Joshua. He turned around, making Kris drop his hands.

"Hello LeAnn," Joshua smiled sweetly, Kris blew out,

"How dare you!" She shrieked,

"How dare I what?" he asked innocently,

"Make out with," she looked at a loss for words, "with, with _him_." She pointed angrily at Kris.

"As far as I'm concerned it doesn't concern you. We broke up a few hours ago. Plus I never planed on making out Kris." She huffed and left the room angrily. She had never been denied anything or anyone. Joshua laughed and looked down at Kris,

"Do you still need that help?" Kris felt something inside him stir, he felt bad, but he felt so good that he had stolen Joshua from LeAnn. He knew it was wrong, but he laughed to and felt himself being pushed against his bed with Joshua on to of him. Let's just say he was very happy and tired when he left the house.

* * *

Wyatt gave his son a strange look as they left the house. He noticed that he had given whom but Joshua a hug goodbye, not to mention he looked happy on crack. "You _are _feeling ok?" Morgan asked as they entered the Halliwell Manor. She was giving Kris a very strange look. The smell of food wafted though out the house and Kris felt his good mood vanish. Only one word came to mind… _crap_. 


	4. The Best Night Of My Life

**Happy Together- Chap.3- The Best Night Of My Life**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except LeAnn, Joshua, Aiden, Morgan, Derek and Reece. **

**Chap.3- The Best Night Of My Life**

Kris groaned and placed his forehead against the cooling wall. Being queasy and just having 'done it' was not a good mix. Slowly he opened up the bathroom door and made his way down the stairs. He stopped and looked in the living room. Morgan was watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reign Dear with Piper and Leo. Wyatt was sitting on the couch reading a thick book with his feet up on the coffee table. Slowly Kris walked over to and sat down he sighed and leaned his head back onto to back of the couch. "You feeling alright, kiddo?" he heard his father's concerned voice break through his thoughts. Kris looked over at him and smiled slightly; gently he laid his head upon Wyatt's shoulder and closed his eyes. So much for not forgiving…

* * *

The next day was school and Morgan had already begged Wyatt to not make them go, however he still did. Therefore, Kris was sitting on the school bus with his head banging against the window trying to keep in his breakfast. "Hey," a familiar voice said to his left.

"Hello," he muttered without even looking up. Joshua plopped down beside him and looked at Kris through his hazel eyes.

"So-" Joshua started,

"Kris, just the guy I was looking for!" Derek Hazel sat up from the seat in front of them, "I'm having a party tonight and wanted to know if you'd come." Kris smiled,

"I'd love to,"

"Great, it starts at 9:00pm," he glanced at Joshua, "bring whom ever you please,"

"Mhmm," Kris placed his head back on the window and looked at Joshua,

"Looks like you're coming then. I mean, that I is if you want to," he quickly covered up.

Sure Joshua was nervous, but he wanted to see Kris smile once more, so he said, "See you at nine." Kris smiled slightly and leaned back against the window.

* * *

"Hey dad," Kris said when he got 'home' from school, "can I go to a party today?"

Wyatt looked up at Kris with a raised eyebrow, "What time?"

"It starts at nine. I can stay over until tomorrow so you don't have to pick me up."

"Ok," Wyatt gave in he smiled, "feel free, be back before 10 tomorrow, you're not going to school."

"Why?" Kris asked surprised,

"You're going to the doctor,"

"_The_ doctor, or _the_ mental doctor,"

"_The_ doctor,"

"Oh, ok then," Kris smiled at his father, "thanks,"

"Don't expect it all the time," Wyatt went back to his papers, what they were for Kris didn't ask.

* * *

Nine o' clock came and Kris looked at himself in the mirror once more. His jeans were tight and dark blue, and his shirt was white with a bunch of words scrambled across it. His hair was slightly messy, and he smirked… time to go enjoy himself…

* * *

He laughed and looked around the room. Everything had been cleared out, Derek's parents really had no idea what happened at these parties. "You showed!" Kris exclaimed brightly as Joshua walked over to him.

"I couldn't just leave you hanging, now could I?" He responded,

"You could have, you just didn't."

"Exactly,"

Kris laughed until whom but LeAnn and Aiden walked into the room, "Why'd you invite them?" he asked Derek over the music,

"I didn't," Derek, answered angrily, "I don't want them here." He stormed over to the pair demanding them to leave. LeAnn looked around the room noticing Kris and Joshua. She glared and stormed over to the two of them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded glaring at Kris,

"Hanging out with my friends." He said simply,

"Who'd want to be friends with _you_?" She asked nearly spitting in his face,

"Me," Joshua said throwing his arm around Kris' shoulders and steering them away from LeAnn and the gawking boys. They stopped in the far corner of the room, ignoring the protests of Derek and Reece.

"Why'd you do that?" Kris asked Joshua when they had made it to a safe haven.

"I don't know," he answered with an irresistible smile. Kris stared at him, and felt his heart begin to bang against his rib cage once more. "Let's go dance," Joshua said pulling Kris along with him to the dance floor when the song _'Crush Crush Crush'_ by _'Paramore'_ came on. "You like the oldies,"

Kris laughed, "This isn't old,"

"It's from 2007,"

"It's still not old,"

"Fine, maybe it's not. But you sure look older than you are,"

"So everyone says," Kris, answered blushing a little,

"That's not necessarily a good thing,"

"Neither is being here," The lights flashed as the bridge came on.

"Than why'd you come?"

"I had nothing better to do,"

"Really," Joshua whispered, "I hope you enjoy it," Kris turned around to face him, and they kissed once more. Derek cheered in the back round while LeAnn fumed with Aiden by her side.

Kris' arms found their way around Joshua's neck as Joshua pulled him closer. People in the group around them wolf whistled, while others clapped. Kris was a so-called 'unpopular' while Joshua… well you must get the point.

Kris broke away laughing. _Actually_ laughing, for the first time since he was eight. That's when Joshua caught his first sight of a _real_ smile from Kris. That's when he felt his heart pull. When the party was over and every one left the next day Joshua couldn't help thinking about that smile and Kris…

* * *

"Did you have fun, kiddo?" Wyatt asked as Kris sat down in the blue car. Kris smiled, his real smile. Wyatt could not help smiling back; he hadn't seen that smile in years.

"I had the best night of my life daddy," Kris said as he looked back out the window, he sighed contently.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Kris," A voice of a perky woman said causing Kris to jump. Damn perky people,

"Hi," He smiled (fakely) at the lady with curly red hair and bright blue eyes. 'God dad why did you have to leave me here with this woman?' he thought to himself.

"I'm doctor West's assistant, right here," Kris walked into the room she pointed to. A lovely woman with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes looked up at Kris and smiled.

"Hello," She stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Doctor West, this in Kendra, she's my assistant." Kris nodded and sat down in the offered seat. "So Kris," Doctor West said once Kendra had left the room and she had sat down herself, "what did you have for breakfast today?"

"Umm," Kris said, "I sorta forgot about breakfast,"

Doctor West sighed and gave him a disapproving mother look, "Ok, so your blood sugar is probably low," She leaned down into her desk and pulled out some Poptarts, "Here, my breakfast of choice," Kris nodded and looked down, this woman reminded him a lot of his own mother.

* * *

"So," Doc. West said once they were almost over with the session, "I'm going to give you a chart. You are going to fill it out for every meal you eat. I just want to know what you eat, that is all. We will meet twice every week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I already talked to your father about all this." She smiled and Kris blew out of the side of his mouth. This was going to be hard. 


	5. Upped A Pants Size

**Happy Together- Chapter 4- Upped a Pants Size**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I'll admit it, I own nothing.**

**A: N- Sorry for the wait guys, just school and all that stuff. **

**Chap.4- Upped A Pants Size

* * *

**

Breakfast… what in the world did he have for breakfast? Kris dropped his head onto his arm and moaned. Why in the world did he have to fill out this stupid, _stupid_ chart? "You alright there kiddo?" Wyatt asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No," Kris moaned out once more, "I can't remember what I had for breakfast,"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow before remembering about the chart, "Oh," he said it finally dawning on him, "The chart."

"Yeah, the frickin' chart," Kris said throwing his father an annoyed look,

"What do you have to do?" he asked sitting down next to him,

"Write down all I had to eat and or drink for every meal. This sucks on so many levels." Wyatt chuckled and slid the paper over to himself,

"Doesn't look that hard,"

"Not when you've been doing it since two weeks ago," Kris growled out, "It's already the week of Christmas and I still have to fill out this stupid chart! I mean really! I am so not filling this thing out on Christmas! Nope, no way!"

Wyatt laughed and pushed the paper back to Kris, "Good luck," he said as he stood up from the table, "I've got to get work. If you need anything, ask Grams ok? My cells on, and I'll see you when I get home." Kris moaned and threw his head back on his arm, faking crying. Wyatt walked by tousling his son's hair before walking out of the room…

* * *

An arm slipped around his waist and pulled him closer. Kris felt hair tickling his face and he smiled as he felt his newfound 'boyfriend' kiss his cheek. "Hey Josh," he said when he turned around. The boy (man) in question smiled at him gently. 

"Hey," he said in response smiling easily,

"What are you doing here," Kris waved around the mall for emphasis,

"My cousin brought me here, but when he saw his girl friend he ditched me," Joshua said as he hugged his 'boyfriend'.

"Haha," he said, "I'm with my grandma and sister,"

"Hehe," Joshua sighed, "Do you want to go look around?"

Kris bit his lip, "I want to," he said, "but I'm not sure if I can,"

"Go ask," Joshua said, "Plus, then you can buy their presents without them knowing,"

"Fine," Kris pouted and walked over to Piper Halliwell, "Grandma," He said slyly,

"What do you want?" she asked knowing what he was up to.

"Can I go get your presents?"

Piper sighed and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, "Alright," she said, "But be back by five. We need to get home for your father!" Kris nodded,

"Thank you!" He squealed and ran off to go join Joshua. He threw his arms around him and pulled away. They walked away in laughter all the while not noticing that Piper and Morgan were staring after them, Piper smiling while Morgan frowned, what was going on?

* * *

"Shouldn't we be looking for my grandma's stuff, not mine," Kris yelled out through the dressing room. Joshua smiled gently and tried to push open the door, 

"Let me in," Kris sighed and unlocked the door letting Joshua climb in, he tilted his head to the side, "They look like they don't fit,"

"They don't," Kris, pouted, he waved at all the others in the small space, "None of them do,"

"Maybe you got the wrong size," he pointed out giving Kris a pointed look, the door closed behind them,

"Maybe," Kris said, "But, that's not possible, all of these pants are in my size."

"Your old size Krissy,"  
"Old size? And don't call me Krissy ever again;" Kris said looking back in the mirror, he pouted, "I couldn't have possibly gone up a size,"

"Why not?" Joshua asked having already known about Kris' problem with food. He had caught his trying to fill out the confusing chart, "If you have been following what your doctor and phych say then you should have gone up one size."

"In two weeks," Kris said raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "no way,"

"Yes way," Joshua said putting his arms around Kris' waist gently, "My mother's the doctor remember."

"Yeah," Kris felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, "I can't wait to tell my dad." Joshua just smiled and pecked his cheek.

* * *

Wyatt sighed and threw himself down onto the couch. He had just tucked Morgan in, he turned on the TV. What was on? Nothing, nothing, nothing, Santa Claus Is Coming to Town… classic, nothing, nothing, nothing and a whole bunch of nothing. He sighed and turned off the TV. "Hi dad!" Kris said plopping down on Wyatt's legs, "Guess what?" 

"Josh asked you to marry him?" Kris gave him a weird look,

"No…" He said suddenly he smiled, "Well, we were at the mall, getting your Christmas presents when Josh showed up. We then went looking for Grammy and Granpy's things when he dragged me into a clothes store. He made me try on some things, even though I didn't want to, and none of the clothes that I got fit…" he trailed off letting the whole thing settle in his father's head, Wyatt's blue eyes widened,

"No," he said,

Kris beamed, "Yes! I upped a pants size!"

"That's great!" Wyatt pulled Kris into a hug,

"I'm so happy,"

"I'm glad you are. You should be," Wyatt, said once they pulled away, Kris laid his head on Wyatt's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

"So," he mumbled, half asleep, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Wyatt smiled and kissed Kris' forehead, "I have all I need right here,"

"Wha' 'bout Morgan," Kris' eyes slid closed,

"Well, and her too." The positions they were in were the same positions Piper had found them the next morning.

* * *

"_Don't make me sacrifice the both of you." Gideon said looking at the both boys. However, Kris did not listen, he never did. He flung out his right hand sending the older man into the wall. He was angry; no one was going to hurt his father. _

_Gideon pushed himself up off the floor, summoning the athyme. Kris saw him glance at baby Wyatt and he ran forward. He felt the cold blade pierce his skin, he yelled out in pain and felt his mask falter. "DAD!" he yelled out, calling for one of the only people who had ever helped him…

* * *

_

_The black haired man was thrown into yet another wall. Kris cried out trying to break out of the tight hold of his father's arms, he yelled out to Joshua but got no response. He felt tears burning at the back of his eyes. He elbowed his father's gut and ran forward. "Josh," he whispered once he had made it to his side, "I'm so sorry," _

_The black haired man smiled up at him, "Nothing to be sorry for," he whispered his voice horse, "I knew what I was getting myself into." _

"_I love you so much," Kris chocked out, crying for once in front of his father, "You can't leave me." He felt something be pressed into his hand; he looked down and blinked four times. _

"_I was going to ask you," Joshua said, "I was going to ask you to marry me," Kris bit his lip, "Just tell me your answer," _

"_Of course," Kris whispered._

"_Finish what we started, baby. Go back before he can stop you again. Save him, you, me, everyone who has died fighting here." Kris nodded and kissed Joshua for one last time…

* * *

_

Kris woke up with a jerk; he gasped for air and looked around. Wyatt was still sleeping and he felt a glassy tear slip out. He leaned down and pressed his head into his father's chest. What kind of nightmares were those?


	6. Bye Bye Joshua

**

* * *

Happy Together- Chap.5- Bye Bye Joshua**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A: N- So this chapter takes place in mid March. **

_**Chap.5

* * *

**_

Last Time:

* * *

_**The black haired man was thrown into yet another wall. Kris cried out trying to break out of the tight hold of his father's arms, he yelled out to Joshua but got no response. He felt tears burning at the back of his eyes. He elbowed his father's gut and ran forward. "Josh," he whispered once he had made it to his side, "I'm so sorry," **_

_**The black haired man smiled up at him, "Nothing to be sorry for," he whispered his voice horse, "I knew what I was getting myself into." **_

"_**I love you so much," Kris chocked out, crying for once in front of his father, "You can't leave me." He felt something be pressed into his hand; he looked down and blinked four times. **_

"_**I was going to ask you," Joshua said, "I was going to ask you to marry me," Kris bit his lip, "Just tell me your answer," **_

"_**Of course," Kris whispered.**_

"_**Finish what we started, baby. Go back before he can stop you again. Save him, you, me, everyone who has died fighting here." Kris nodded and kissed Joshua for one last time…

* * *

**_

**Kris woke up with a jerk; he gasped for air and looked around. Wyatt was still sleeping and he felt a glassy tear slip out. He leaned down and pressed his head into his father's chest. What kind of nightmares were those?

* * *

**

End Last Time.

* * *

"Dad!" Morgan Halliwell yelled at the top of her lungs as Kris ran after her. Wyatt appeared raising an eyebrow at his kids.

"Give it back!" Kris yelled at his little sister as she ran over to their father; she was holding a dark green notebook, one that was obviously very personal. Wyatt snatched the notebook out of his youngest hands.

"What's this?" Wyatt asked in a teasing manner. Kris glared angrily at his father, he needed that notebook. Wyatt wouldn't read it, would he?

"Please dad." Kris begged almost dropping down onto his knees.

Wyatt smiled amused, "Here," he handed it back to Kris, "what's so important about it anyway?" Kris' gaze fell down onto the floor.

"Nothing. Just some thoughts is all." His father's gaze turned concerned.

"If anything's bothering you Kris, you can tell me."

Kris smiled, "I know dad, thanks." With that said, he ran up the stairs, closing his bedroom door behind him. This notebook, it held all of his most complex thoughts, and now it held the dreams. Aunt Phoebe told him that it helped if you wrote things down; that it would help you understand some things. Kris was already confused as it was. His father was not, nor could he ever be evil. Therefore, he dismissed them as simple nightmares. However, they seemed so real, they weren't vague at all. He could feel the emotions, the pain, and he could swear that if it was not for Joshua and his father's constant company that he would probably had gone back to anorexia. He wouldn't be proud of it, no, but he would probably do it.

Other than that, Christmas had past, as did January and February, now they were in the mist of March and Kris could feel some gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen, what though? He flopped down onto his bed and stopped himself from thinking any farther. Nothing was going to happen. However, being raised a Halliwell you learned things, like whenever your life seemed to be going perfect, something just had to come and ruin it all. That something came in the form of demons and Joshua…

* * *

Kris placed his head onto Joshua's shoulder and sighed, today was going fine. Maybe he was getting too paranoid. He remembered what his grandmother had said to him earlier in the year… "You're so much like Prue. Don't let them take your life to soon either. Don't let magic become the only thing you have left in your life." He didn't understand those words than, but now they were clearer than crystal. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Joshua's quiet voice cut through Kris' thoughts like a razor.

"Nothing." Kris smiled gently, "I'm just thinking to much."

"So it seems," Joshua muttered, he placed his chin atop Kris' head. "Just don't hurt yourself."

"Ahh, fuck off." Kris said good naturally. Joshua laughed and trusted himself to peck Kris' head. Kris gazed up at him, and Joshua leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met softly, and Kris felt the feeling of a blossoming flower in the pit of his stomach hit him once more. Joshua pushed himself onto Kris, allowing the younger of the two to fall back onto the bed. The TV was turned on and the door was closed, no one would think anything of it. Kris felt Joshua's hands begin to wander, his logical side of his brain argued with the illogical to have Joshua stop. The logical said that it was illegal, which was, of course, true, what they were doing (and had done nearly twice before) was statutory rape. Joshua was eighteen, Kris was only sixteen.

However, the illogical part had a good point. They had done this before, and they would use a condom. Nothing was wrong with doing it. They knew all the risks, didn't they? Moreover, Wyatt, his own father, had done it when he was fifth teen! But, the logical part argued back, he had regretted it, he had gotten a girl pregnant and he had become a father at 15. Not that he didn't love Kris very much; he just wishes that he never did it.

Kris moaned into the touch and felt Joshua chuckle… soon though they were interrupted, by whom but Mr. Demon of the week, Dead-Eye. He opened his hand to show a fireball, he released it at the two boys. Kris felt his breath catch, he flicked his hand, and _**boom**_! The demon disappeared in a flash of red lights. Kris knew he'd be back, but at least he was gone for a moment.

Joshua backed away from Kris, his hand shook and he pointed at Kris. "What, what are you?"

"Josh please." Kris tried to reason.

"NO! What are you!?"

"I'm a witch Josh."

"A- a witch!" Joshua ran out of the room, disbelieving what he just heard. Kris ran out after him.

"Josh Please! Let me explain!" He couldn't stop him though. Joshua ran right out of the house, and slammed the door closed behind him. Kris couldn't help himself, he felt as if a part of him had ran away with Joshua, and he fell into his father's arms, allowing himself to cry openly. When Wyatt had appeared he had no idea, all he knew was that his very world was collapsing around him. That he couldn't breathe. He couldn't help but feel angry, he couldn't help but feel as if a piece of his heart was ripped out and thrown away into the trash. That was the end of his first love, however if that was the end, than what about that vision? That dream? Joshua said that he loved him, that he knew what he was getting himself into. Nevertheless, that is all that one was… a dream…

* * *

Later that night, Kris was finally asleep, but it was not a welcome sleep, it was painful…

* * *

"_Get back here Kris!" The man, who has yet a name, yelled joyfully at the young half- white lighter. _

"_And what! Not allow myself happiness! Isn't this what you wanted for me?" Kris yelled back laughing despite himself. For once he was having fun, having fun in the _past_. He _never_ had fun here. _

_The older man scowled and disappeared in a blur of lights, appearing not a second later in front of the eighteen year old. He caught Kris around the waist and pulled him into an upright position. Kris smiled up at the older man. The man sighed and wiped a piece of strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. He sighed, his brown eyes holding sympathy. Kris' smile disappeared. "What?" He asked feeling his good mood slip off his face. _

"_About yesterday," Kris swallowed and looked down nervously; he did not want to talk about it. "About what you said. Kris, I don't want to hurt you. But I'm afraid that may be all your grandparents are looking for." _

_Kris shook his head desperately, no, he would not believe it. "No, it's all Piper and Leo are looking for. _Not_ my grandparents." The older man gave him a strange look._

"_Their the same per-" _

"_No," Kris interrupted, "_No_ their not. I managed to separate my grandparents from the people here. Plus, all Leo _ever_ wanted in _either_ time was to hurt me." _

"_Kris-" The man said._

"_No! Listen to me, Harrison! They are _NOT_ the same person!" Kris said to the blonde angrily, "They _NEVER_ will be!" and he orbed away.

* * *

_

He woke up with a start and sighed. Who was Harrison?

* * *

The next day Kris sighed and threw his head onto his arm, this was the worst day of his life. God, he missed Joshua. But he could not help wondering if Joshua really did love him. Or was in it just for the sex? He sighed, this was too much... this was all too much…

* * *

_(Up In Elder Land)_

* * *

"You are to be his white lighter." Stated one of the Elders, Frank he thought, from the top of the court like stands. The blonde gave the Elder a weird look; he narrowed his eyes at the brightness of the room. 

"Really you guys have to lower down the lighting up here. Imagine how much the electric bill must be." Harrison said scowling at the Elders, it was meant to be a joke, but he guessed that the 'Elders' did not have much of a sense of humor.

"Not now, Douer," One of the old men spit out. _Hmm,_ Harrison thought, _wonder why they have no women on this counsel_. "You will go down there immediately."

"And tell the kid what? Hey, Kris! I'm Harrison, your new white lighter! It sure is a pleasure to meet you. For, like, the second time. Oh yeah, I'm here to stop you from dieing _this _time around!"

"Harrison." One of the anonymous Elders growled out.

"What?! I want to know what to tell this kid!"

"How about what you told him before." One suggested.

"Yeah, and do you know how well that worked out! He nearly killed me!"

"Don't start Douer."

"Fine!" He gave up, throwing his hands up into the air in surrender. "Fine! Where do I find him? Obviously not the same place I found him before."

"The Halliwell manor, now go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And remember, we'll be watching."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_A: N- Hey! Sorry that I didn't update sooner. And I'm sorry Sirin, but that's probably all that will be left of Joshua. I hope you'll still read it though. I realize that these aren't really long chapters, but I'm trying. It's just with school and shit… just a lot's been going on at home, and I have a project for English and two stories, plus some new ones in the making… so yeah, I have a lot going on. I'll try to update sooner! _


	7. Mr Douer

_**Happy Together- Chapter six- Mr. Douer**_

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. **

_**A: N- Another chapter. I really do hope you people like this one. Harrison makes his appearance and some other things happen in this chapter.

* * *

**_

**Previously:**

"**If anything's bothering you Kris, you can tell me."

* * *

**

**However, being raised a Halliwell you learned things, like whenever your life seemed to be going perfect, something just had to come and ruin it all.

* * *

**

"**You're so much like Prue. Don't let them take your life to soon either. Don't let magic become the only thing you have left in your life."

* * *

**

"**I'm a witch Josh."

* * *

**

"**Josh Please! Let me explain!"

* * *

**

"**No**_** their not. I managed to separate my grandparents from the people here. Plus, all Leo **_**ever**_** wanted in **_**either**_** time was to hurt me."

* * *

**_

"**You are to be his white lighter."

* * *

**

**End previously

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: Mr. Douer

* * *

**_

Harrison growled. Those damn elders! They had to be the most annoying people in the world. He scowled up at the sky, "You happy guys? I bet you're laughing your asses off right about now!" He closed his eyes and orbed away, re-materializing not a second later in the school faculty bathroom. He stepped out and checked his suit in the mirror, before sighing and grabbing his brief case… he left the bathroom with a nervous feeling in his gut.

* * *

"We have a new English teacher." Said Reece, flopping her blonde- black hair over her shoulder delicately. Kris raised his eyes, looking at her, he smiled slightly.

"Can't wait to see what the other students are going to do to the poor guy," At Reece's sharp look he added quickly, "or girl." She nodded approvingly before they both broke into fits of laughter. Kris was having a good week, he had not seen Joshua in a few weeks and he was getting used to the idea of not having him there to comfort him. He and his father had been spending more time with each other, while Morgan was hanging out with her other friends. Piper and Leo had joined in a few times while Wyatt was having fun tickling Kris to death, but he didn't mind. Reece is always teasing him about it, calling him a daddy's boy. Moreover, since he had not been spending much time with Joshua, he could focus on schoolwork now. However, at that moment, he was not worried about school; he wanted to meet this new English teacher.

* * *

When it was eighth period, Kris and Reece stepped through the doorway leading into their English classroom. They both sighed and drooped down into their seats, pulling out the books needed for that class. The bell rang and the rest of the class entered, each taking a seat cautiously. Suddenly, there was a knock at the classroom door and in entered Principal Ortiz. She stood at her non-real height, with inch heals, her curly black hair was down to her chin and the strict principal was wearing the dress code appropriate clothes. She smiled at all of the children. "Hello guys." She said looking at us all.

"Hello Mrs. Ortiz." They all drawled back dreadfully.

"You guys have a new English teacher. Mr. Douer is close to your age, so you all should get along very well." A man of his mid twenties entered the room. He had strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a semi- expensive suit and was _very_ attractive _(Picture Justin from Queer As Folk, only older)._ Kris felt his breath hitch… oh God… it was _him_… Harrison!

* * *

"Hey guys." Harrison said once Principal Ortiz left the not so crowded classroom. He shrugged off his over coat and loosened the tie. He looked up at his class and smiled. "I don't know you at all, and you don't know me. So I was thinking, why don't we go around the class, you tell me your name and something about yourself. You know favorite color, siblings, parents, favorite singer, actor, that sort of thing." The class nodded and Harrison sat down in his seat. "Ok, I'll start. I'm Harrison Douer; I'm currently single and am twenty four years of age." Some of the girls gasped and turned around to look at each other, talking excitedly. "Ok, you next." He pointed to Terry Adams.

"Hi, I'm Terry Adams and I'm in love with Maria Thompson." He said proudly. Maria blushed and continued the chain. Soon, to so in Kris' opinion, they were at Derrick and Reece.

"Hey. I'm Derrick Hazel and I have three younger siblings." Harrison nodded and pointed at Reece to say her part, she blushed.

"Hi. I'm Reece Crick… um… my brother is in the Marines." Harrison smiled and nodded, moving down the isle to Kris.

Kris bit his lip. "Uh. Hey. I'm Kris Halliwell and I-"

"Am a faggot." Lance Parch yelled out in a rude manner. Kris' face darkened to a bright red and he looked down, feeling himself start to feel as if he should throw up.

"Never." Harrison said, his voice deathly harsh. "Use profanity like that in my class, or Mr. Parch, you will be sent immediately to Principal Ortiz, understood." Lance nodded his eyes wide. "That goes to everyone else too." He looked back at Kris. "Carry on."

"And I have one younger sister, Morgan." Harrison nodded and smiled slightly at him before moving on to the next person. Kris threw his head onto his arm, trying to calm down his churning stomach as Reece rubbed comforting circles in his back from behind him.

* * *

"Your teacher sounds interesting to say the truth." Wyatt said standing in front of his full-length mirror, putting on a tie. He was going on a date, with Taylor Henderson, Kris' guidance counselor. Kris sat on his fathers bed in his PJ's and was helping his father out the best he could with his suit. He could tell Wyatt was nervous. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at his father's tie. Suddenly it became the perfect pressure on his throat. Kris smiled up at Wyatt and watched as his father walked over to him.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his sixteen-year-old son and pressed his head into his hair. He pulled away holding Kris at arm length. "If you need anything, call me and I'll orb right over." Kris nodded smiling at his father.

"Don't worry about me, Grammy and Granpy are here." Kris said simply. Wyatt hugged him once more.

"Trust me kiddo, that's one thing I'll probably never do."

* * *

"MORGAN! TIME FOR BED!" Kris yelled up the staircase at his younger sister. Morgan came running downstairs wrapping her arms around Kris' waist. Kris looked at his younger sister weirdly, before wrapping his own arms around her small form. He kneeled down to her height. "What's wrong?" He asked worried for his sister. Morgan pointed at her side, where a blotch of blood was on her white shirt. Kris did a double take before sheer panic set it. He led her over to the couch where she laid down letting her head hit the pillow. "DAD!" Kris yelled at the top of his lungs, "DAD PLEASE!" Kris fell crying onto his dieing younger sister, "DADDY PLEASE!"

"He can't hear you Kris." Was the last thing that came out of his limb sister's form. Kris collapsed out of sorrow.

"No, Morgan, no." He just cried harder as her breathing stopped. "DAD!"

* * *

"Kris! Kris! Come on' kiddo. Wake up!" Wyatt yelled in panic at his teenage son. Suddenly Kris' eyes flew open with one loud scream of…

"DAD!" Wyatt wrapped his arms around his trembling child.

"Shh, Kris. Shh. I'm right here." Wyatt whispered as Kris cried his heart out onto his father's shoulder.

After a few good ten minuets, Kris pulled away. "Why didn't you come?" He whispered miserably.

"What do you mean why didn't I come? You yelled for me and I came Kris." Wyatt answered looking at his miserable and distraught child.

"Morgan- she was bleeding- there was so much blood- and I couldn't heal her- I called out for you- but you," Kris gasped tears already falling down his cheeks once more. "You- ne-never came." Kris collapsed into his father's arms once more. Allowing himself to show his weakness once more. Where were these dreams coming from?

* * *

It had been nearly a few months. Those dreams still haunted Kris every night. However, with every dream, someone he cared about died, and no matter how loud he calls out for his father he never comes. But, he does come in reality; he orbs into the room, and hugs Kris until he is asleep once more. Neither of them gets that much sleep.

Today, however, they both sat in the living room looking at the TV at ten o'clock P.M. Kris had his head resting on his father's firm, yet comfortable shoulder. Kris was now seventeen, and happy… his life was good, other than the dreams that is. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Both father and son look up at where the attic is located. Wyatt took one look at Kris and the both orbed up stairs.

They rematerialized in the attic; every thing was in its right place. That is everything but a lone figure on the middle of the ground. Kris' eyes widened. "Mr. Dour!"

* * *

Hey! Hope you all liked it. 


	8. Mr Douer pt 2

_**Happy Together- Chapter seven- Mr. Douer pt 2**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing… other than a few characters.**_

**A: N- Yay! Another chapter!

* * *

**

_**Previously:

* * *

**_

"**You happy guys? I bet you're laughing your asses off right about now!"

* * *

**

"**We have a new English teacher."

* * *

**

"**You guys have a new English teacher. Mr. Douer is close to your age, so you all should get along very well."

* * *

**

"**Your teacher sounds interesting to say the truth."

* * *

**

"**No, Morgan, no."

* * *

**

"**Morgan- she was bleeding- there was so much blood- and I couldn't heal her- I called out for you- but you- You- ne-never came."

* * *

**

"**Mr. Douer!"

* * *

**

_**End Previously

* * *

**_

Kris stared hopelessly at his blonde haired teacher. The two had grown considerably close over the past months… well as close as teacher and student could get. And now, there laid Mr. Harrison Douer, on his attic floor with a pool of blood surrounding his body. Kris looked hopelessly up at his father who had rushed over to the fallen mans side and helped him move over to the couch. That is when Kris caught site of it. An arrow was sticking out of Harrison's right side. No, this wasn't any kind of arrow; no, it was a Dark Lighter's arrow. That's when it clicked. The person from his dreams… the person who always seemed to come instead of Wyatt. That person was his teacher… his whitelighter. Oh, _crap_.

* * *

"You stay here Kris; I'll go get your grandmother. And don't touch that arrow, got it?" Wyatt said sternly to his shocked son, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be ok… I promise." Wyatt whispered having known how close his son and his son's teacher were.

"Mhmm." Kris nodded walking slowly over to his teacher. He kneeled down next to the man and placed his hand on his arm. Harrison turned his head to look at him slowly.

"I'm sorry I di-didn't tell you." His words came out strangled and his voice shook more and more with every breath.

"Shh." Kris whispered stroking Harrison's hair lightly, refusing to look him in the eyes, for he himself was crying. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Harrison felt his eyes slide closed as the memories re-surfaced.

* * *

"_I don't know what you're worried about. I'm not your real charge." Kris had said looking his straight in the eyes. "Plus, I can take care of myself." _

"_I know you can, Kris. That's not the point." Harrison responded quietly. He turned Kris' face to look him in the eye once more. "I just want you to be safe."

* * *

_

Kris bit his lip and looked at the arrow that penetrated his teacher's shoulder. He desperately tried to blink away the tears. He narrowed his eyes at the arrow and watched as it sunk farther and farther into the hole, it had already made. Finally it fell down behind of the injured man. He gasped… it worked! Inside he was having a ball… until he realized that he now had to move his teacher and the arrow, without touching either of them… damn. "Come on' Kris." Whispered Wyatt gently, pulling his son onto his feet. A bed whipped Piper Halliwell smiled gently at her son and grandson, as she moved the arrow out from under the injured whitelighter. Wyatt silently walked over holding his hands out over the man. Slowly but surly he began to heal.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Harrison said slightly embarrassed for having to show up here of all places.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Piper said smiling at the whitelighter motherly. Wyatt looked over at his tired son.

"Kris, why don't you go to bed?" He said wanting to talk to the man alone.

"But dad-"

"No. Go to bed now." Kris scowled at his father but did as he was told. He left the room, angry. Once Wyatt thought, he was out of earshot he started, with the suspicious questioning. "Who are you?"

"Harrison Douer. I'm Kris-" He started.

"Other than that." Piper said suspicious herself.

Harrison swallowed. "Umm… I'm your son's whitelighter."

* * *

Leo could tell something was going on. Therefore, he climbed out of bed, slipped on his slippers and left the bedroom he and his wife shared. He was met with his grandson sitting on the steps. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kris jumped at the sudden voice. "Hey Granpy. I'm spying."

"Oh." Said Leo. "I'm guessing you aren't supposed to be, right?"

Kris nodded, "Please don't tell." Leo smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Bud, I won't."

* * *

"My son's what?!" Wyatt said outraged. He threw himself away from the table before leaning over it to glare at the man in front of him.

"Harrison!" His father's voice said from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Leo!" Harrison said fearfully looking at Wyatt who was glaring menacingly at him. "I thought we stopped him from turning evil?"

"What?" Wyatt asked surprised, he sat himself back down in his seat.

"Oh." Said Harrison nervously, "You didn't tell him."

"No, we told him." Piper concluded.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked his previous question.

"I'm Kris' whitelighter, who had to pose as his teacher, got shot by a darklighter and orbed here." Harrison answered grateful to finally see someone who seemed to trust him.

"Oh, ok." Leo said sitting himself next to him wife. "I thought the elders took you off his case years ago."

"So did I." Harrison looked down. "But I guess Destiny got the better half of them."

"What do you mean; Destiny got the better half of them?" Wyatt asked once his nerves had calmed down.

"Kris and I-"

"We really shouldn't be talking about this right now." Piper interrupted the two men.

"What why?" Wyatt asked feeling his concern for his son grow more with every word.

Piper shared a sly look with her husband before she said quite loudly. "Future consequences."

* * *

"I don't get it." Kris said early the next day when his father told him the whole story. He was even more confused the second time he heard the story. "Why do I need a whitelighter?"

"I don't know Kris, really I don't know." Wyatt stood up from the table and looked his son straight in the eye. "Just be careful from now on ok?" Kris nodded as Wyatt kissed his forehead and left the house for work.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget the dream he had the last night. Nothing in that dream made any sense.

* * *

"_Would you stop worrying about the consequences and do something in you life to make you happy for once!" Harrison had yelled at Kris. Kris had taken a step backwards and gave the man a weird look. _

"_How'd you die?" He asked unexpectedly. _

_Harrison did a double take. "What?"_

"_How'd you die?" Kris repeated once more. _

"_I was a teacher for an elementary school when some person came into the school. He had a bomb with him. He left it in the room. I help all of the students get out of the school, just as the fire started. Than I ran back in the room realizing that, there was a little girl from my class still in the school. I saved her, but I lost my own life in the process." He said slightly surprised with himself for even saying that. He had never talked about his death so freely before. _

"_I'm sorry." Kris placed his hand on Harrison's and looked at him. "I really am." _

"_I know." Harrison whispered. "That little girl wrote a book about it a few years later. It became a best seller. It was called 'My Hero'." _

"_You know you're my whitelighter in the future too." Kris had said later on in that day. Harrison gave him a weird look. "You were. I don't know why, though." _

"_Probably to guide you here. That is what whitelighters do." _

"_I know. But, it's not like I needed any help getting here." _

"_Liar."_ And that was when they had kissed. Or at least that's what he thought it was. He might have been wrong. Little did he know that Harrison had had the same dream.

* * *

"Ok Class, now open up to page 89 in your Literature books, you'll be writing down the vocabulary words in your notebook, and there will be a quiz on them on Thursday next week." The class groaned and Harrison smiled gently at them. "Don't worry guys, as long as you study you'll do well."

Reece's hand shot straight up into the air. Harrison looked up at her in surprise. "Yeah Reece?"

"Where's Kris?" Harrison gazed around the classroom in confusement. Kris was here when he had done role call, and then he had signed a pass for him to go to the bathroom. He looked up at the clock, 1:35… he had signed the pass at approximately 1:25. Therefore, he had been gone for ten minuets. His eyes widened as he thought of something the other Kris had said. If Wyatt didn't turn evil than that wouldn't happen, but something else would have to instead. Oh God. "What day is it?"

"Monday, the 26 of May." Said Maria Thompson looking at her teacher weirdly.

"Oh no." Harrison whispered feeling his heart leap into his throat. Not here, not _now_. He walked calmly over to the door that connected his room to Mrs. Fratt's, the History teacher. "Hey, Mrs. F… could you watch the class for a moment, I think I have a ditcher." Of course, he didn't believe that, but on her nod, he thanked her and left the room. A dozen thoughts ran through his head. And that's when he heard it…

* * *

_**Hahahahahahaha, EVIL CLIF HANGER!!! Hope you all review and I hope you liked the chapter! **_


	9. Lost Part One

Happy Together- Chapter eight- Lost-Part one

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say that I don't own it?

**Previously:**

**That person was his teacher… his whitelighter. Oh, ****crap

* * *

**

"**I'm sorry I di-didn't tell you."

* * *

**

"_**I don't know what you're worried about. I'm not your real charge." Kris had said looking him straight in the eyes. "Plus, I can take care of myself."

* * *

**_

**Inside he was having a ball… until he realized that he now had to move his teacher and the arrow, without touching either of them… damn.

* * *

**

"**Umm… I'm your son's whitelighter."

* * *

**

"**I'm Kris' whitelighter, who had to pose as his teacher, got shot by a darklighter and orbed here."

* * *

**

"**I thought the elders took you off his case years ago."

* * *

**

"**Kris and I-" **

"**We really shouldn't be talking about this right now."

* * *

**

"**Future consequences."

* * *

**

"**Just be careful from now on ok?"

* * *

**

"_**You know you're my whitelighter in the future too."

* * *

**_

**If Wyatt didn't turn evil than that wouldn't happen, but something else would have to instead.

* * *

**

**And that's when he heard it…

* * *

**

**End Previously.

* * *

**

"_**I knew we were over and almost never were but I'd throw away my life for just one more chance to see your face and hold you in my arms."

* * *

**_

"_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time."**_

**-Time After Time by Quietdrive-

* * *

**

A loud crash echoed throughout the school. Harrison increased his running speed, only brief thoughts passing throughout his mind. He entered the east wing hallway and was met with a demon and his charge. Kris was standing his ground, ducking and dodging each fireball. The demon looked pissed. A scream was heard, and that is when Harrison noticed the woman that had just left her office. Kris' gaze turned to her and bang he was thrown into the wall opposite him. Oh Christ. Harrison ran over to the barely conscious teen, placing his hands over the rapidly spreading wound. He couldn't lose him again.

"A whitelighter! This child has a whitelighter!" The demon's voice was thick with a British accent and Harrison glanced up. That is when he recognized him… this was not just a demon. This was the demon that was trying to re organize the underworld. His breath caught in his throat. Kris had told him about this demon in the past. He had nearly killed his sister. He stood up in front of Kris protectively.

"Nice to see you Dead- Eye." Harrison growled out feeling a need to protect this boy from this demon.

Dead- Eye snarled. "Get out of my way whitelighter, or I'll have to kill you."

"Well, than I guess you'll have to kill me." He hissed out angrily. Briefly, he remembered that whitelighters could not die… they could only be killed by a darklighter's poison. He shuddered at the thought of that happening again.

"Don't make me." Dead- Eye whispered out. He did not have the power to kill a whitelighter, not to mention that he did not want to. He just wanted the boy!

Harrison gave him a blank look; he thanked the Goddess that he perfected that. "Do it!" He yelled out waiting for it happen. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling that classes were over. Dead- Eye scowled at Harrison before flaming out. He let out a shaky breath and kneeled down to Kris' side, finishing up the healing job that he had left half done.

Kris sat up wearily feeling as if he was about to throw up. He looked up nervous and embarrassed at his favorite teacher/ whitelighter. He had confusing feelings for the man. He hated him at times; he thought he was as arrogant as Joshua was. Than he would contradict himself, Harrison was caring, cool, funny, and nice and sweet. Kris did not know how to explain it. Of course, he had told Wyatt about it. His father was his best friend. Piper was constantly surprised at how close her son and grandson were, for her own children had never been that close to her. Back on track, Kris really, _really _did feel like he was about to throw up. He moaned and threw his head down onto his hands. One thing he did not like about demon vanquishes, he always felt really woozy afterward. He didn't even realize he was being lead out of the hallway and into the guidance consoler's office until he was pushed into a chair. Taylor Henderson closed the door gently behind her, leaving Harrison Douer and Kristopher Halliwell in her office by themselves, while she went into the office to call Kris' father.

"Are you ok?" Harrison asked quietly putting his hands on Kris' shoulders. Kris looked up and swallowed before nodding silently. A thought-crossed Harrison's mind, of course he was feeling sick, he always used to after a demon attack. Harrison gently began rubbing circles in the seventeen year olds back. Kris felt himself lean back against his teacher, and he closed his eyes trying to stop his churning stomach. Little did they know that the position they were in was a very strange one. If someone walked into the room, Harrison would have his job taken away from him in the blink of an eye. Kris was beginning to feel sleepy, so he laid his head upon Harrison's shoulder. When he opened his eyes the two of them were so close. Close enough to kiss, they were about to too, that is until the door flew open. Kris sprung up from his position on Harrison's side and Harrison removed his hands. There in the doorway was Wyatt. He smiled at Kris when he noticed who's company he was in.

Kris flung up from his seat and threw his arms around his father. Wyatt hadn't seen any of his children in a while, he had always been away at work. He hugged his son to him, stroking his chocolate brown hair with his free hand. Kris pulled away from his thirty two year old father beaming. "Are you ok, Kiddo?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"Yes, Har- Mr. Douer healed me." He corrected himself. It was difficult to call him Harrison outside of school and then when in school he had to call him Mr. Douer.

"Did he now?" Wyatt asked still not quite trusting the twenty four year old man. Especially since Kris told him about his growing feelings for the man. It did not help that his parents and everyone else in his family seemed to know something about his son and his whitelighter that he did not.

"Where's Morgi?" Kris asked hearing the accusing tone in his father's voice.

"Still, at school, you can come home early if you want." Wyatt said knowing his son's answer. Kris was aching to spend some time alone with his father.

"Really? Yeah!" Kris shouted for joy. He smiled at Harrison seeing him smile back. His heart fluttered gently. "Bye Harrison!" He gave the man a hug before running off after his father. He stopped halfway down the hall, did he really just hug his whitelighter. He felt himself blush as Wyatt laughed at him. His father threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Lets go, Kid."

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"I don't know what you mean." Kris whispered out grabbing Harrison's hand gently. He was scared.

"It means that you'll probably have to die in order for this to work." Kris laid his head on Harrison's chest and felt tears begin to prickle the ends of his eyes.

"Why?"

"To keep the balance in order. On a happier note, I think I know who's going to try to turn Wyatt." Harrison said trying to cheer up the person who he just recently began to fall in love with.

"Who?"

"There's a rumor going on up there," He pointed up at the roof. "About Gideon working with a demon."

"You're kidding right? An elder? Turn dad? How would that work?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought."

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

He sprung up in a cold sweat. Not again. He glared at the wall opposite him. He was beginning to get really annoyed of these dreams. He concluded that he needs to talk to someone about them. The person bounced back in forth between, Phoebe and Harrison. Phoebe or Harrison. He concluded Phoebe… she _was_ his aunt. Great aunt really, but still his aunt.

"Dad!" He yelled stepping out of his bedroom. It was cold out in the hallway; he put his arms around his middle. Something did _not_ feel right. "DAD! MORGAN! GRAMMY! GRANPPY!" He received no answer, now he was beginning to feel nervous. He ran throughout the house yelling for his family. No one answered. He checked every room, all of them were empty. "HARRISON!" He yelled freaking out. The tell tale blue lights formed at his side. Harrison had come as soon as he could, funny thing was that now his hair was a mess, and he was not wearing a shirt. Kris was too preoccupied to care.

"What's wrong Kris?" Harrison muffled out after a yawn.

"Everyone's gone. It doesn't feel right." He said close to tears.

"What?" Harrison knew of Kris' fear of being alone, it was the same in either world. He pulled the shaking teen into a gentle hug. "It's ok. You can stay at my place if you want." Kris nodded against his bare chest. "Go get the book, just in case anyone or anything tries to take it." Kris nodded and orbed up to the attic, orbing back down in a few seconds. "Let's go." Harrison grabbed Kris' hand and together they orbed to Harrison's apartment.

The apartment wasn't a bad one. It had great furniture, a great view of the San Francisco bay. It was really comfortable. "I only have one bed, and the couch isn't that comfortable, so we're both going to have to share." Kris was nervous, excited and tired. Therefore, he just nodded as Harrison took the book from him and placed it on the bedside table. Kris climbed into bed feeling Harrison get in next to him. He swallowed and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Kris sat up in the morning trying to figure out where he was. And then everything that had happened the night before came out flooding his mind. He glanced around nervously for Harrison, and he saw him through the door. He had regular clothes on, a nice pair of light blue jeans and a light green shirt on. He was standing in the kitchen… cooking. "Hey Kris!" He yelled some how knowing he was awake. Kris blushed madly; do not say he had just been caught checking out his teacher. "You want some breakfast?"

Kris swallowed. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Just get dressed, the bathrooms down the hall and to the right."

"Ok, thanks."

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

**A: N- I'm going to end it here. I don't know what else to put. How did you like it? And yeah, there was a lot of Harrison in this chapter, but oh well. He's going to be in it a lot. **


	10. Lost Part Two

Happy Together- Chapter nine- Lost- Part two

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

_**Previously:

* * *

**_

"**Well, than I guess you'll have to kill me."

* * *

**

**He had confusing feelings for the man. He hated him at times; he thought he was as arrogant as Joshua was. Than he would contradict himself, Harrison was caring, cool, funny, and nice and sweet. Kris did not know how to explain it.

* * *

**

"_**It means that you'll probably have to die in order for this to work."

* * *

**_

**Something did **_**not**_** feel right. "DAD! MORGAN! GRAMMY! GRANPPY!"

* * *

**

"**Everyone's gone. It doesn't feel right."

* * *

**

"**It's ok. You can stay at my place if you want."

* * *

**

"**I only have one bed, and the couch isn't that comfortable, so we're both going to have to share."

* * *

**

**Kris blushed madly; do not say he had just been caught checking out his teacher.

* * *

**

"**No problem. Just get dressed, the bathrooms down the hall and to the right." **

"**Ok, thanks."

* * *

**

_**End Previously

* * *

**_"_**No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feel..  
What I feel when I'm with you."**_

**-With You by Chris Brown-

* * *

**

" _**As I look at the stars at night and dream of what is to be... My heart begins to smile for it is you I see. Knowing that you're close but yet so far away. I dream of you at night and think about you every day. For every moment without you seems like an eternity. I dream of the day we kiss and I can hold you close to me. So until that day comes you'll always be on my mind. And I will love you 'till the end 'till the end of time."

* * *

**_

After leaving the bathroom, Kris decided that it was time to face the fact that was he not only falling for his teacher/ whitelighter- he was falling _hard_. How did he know this you might ask. He knew this by the way he was beginning to lust after this twenty four year old man. Not to mention that he could think about him all day, and even more. "So what do you want? Eggs and bacon or eggs and bacon?" Harrison asked the obvious question, all he had made was eggs and bacon.

"Hmm… let me think. How about some pancakes!" Kris said teasingly at the older man. Harrison turned around from his spot at the counter. He glared lightly at the teenager he had so unfortunately fallen in love with when he had come to the past. Kris laughed at the look on the older mans face. "I'd love some eggs and bacon."

"Good. Or I'd just have to fail you." Harrison said jokingly. He placed a plate in front of his guest for the day. Kris smiled at him.

"Thanks Harree _(A: N- say it like you would Harry)_!" He called as Harrison turned around. Harrison stopped short of the kitchen. Kris noticed what he said. "Oh! I'm sorry. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"No," Harrison said shaking his head. "It's alright. My sisters just used to call me that." He sat down across from Kris.

"Where's your food?" Kris asked curiously.

"Already had some, I woke up early." Harrison answered easily it was obvious that he trusted Kris.

"Oh." Kris looked down and started eating looking up when Harrison laughed. "What?"

Harrison grabbed a napkin and wiped away a piece of egg from the corner of Kris' mouth. Kris blushed heavily. He looked down. "Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." Harrison answered quietly. Kris glanced up at him; Harrison was wearing a weird look on his face. It was impassive, gentle and Kris felt uneasy looking at him like he was about to eat him up. Kris quickly looked away before he was swallowed up in Harrison's light brown eyes that would change every once in a while. Harrison took a deep breath.

"I've been having some weird dreams lately." Kris blurted out. He glared at himself, why had he just said that. Harrison gave him a worried look.

"Weird as in what?" He asked curious and worried.

"As in dad's evil and almost everyone in my family's dead." Kris' words rushed out of his mouth. He gave himself an annoyed look. Why was he saying this?

"Look Kris." Harrison went into protective mode. He walked over to where his charge sat and took his hands in his own. "None of that is ever going to happen. I promise." Kris felt his heart drop. He had also seen the two of them together in those dreams, was that not going to happen again? As if sensing Kris' worries Harrison looked him in the eye and whispered. "Unless you want it to." Kris looked up at the man his eyes shone with hope.

Harrison swallowed; he could _not_ believe he was actually going to do this. He leaned down to Kris meeting him halfway there. Their lips touched gently. Kris stood up so that he was closer to Harrison's height. They pulled away slightly, before Harrison leaned down once more. Goddess, he was in _love_!

Kris felt himself melt into Harrison's touch, his mind lost all thought. He forgot all about how is family was missing, all about school, all about how many rules they were breaking. He had _never _felt like this with Joshua… _never_. His hand stroked the tips of Harrison's hair; he opened his mouth to allow Harrison's tongue into his mouth. Harrison's hand was starting to go under his- there was a knock on the door. Kris pulled away reluctantly.

"Mr. Douer!" A voice yelled through the door. It belonged to the woman who lived next to him. Harrison grabbed Kris' hand dragging the teenager into his room. He took the book and away they orbed.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Ok, so your sure that their missing right? They didn't just get up and leave?" Harrison asked Kris once they had made it successfully to the manor, acting as if he didn't just kiss his student/ charge.

"Yes I'm sure, they wouldn't do that." He answered back, flipping through the pages of the Book Of Shadows for something to help him find his family.

"Ok. Just making sure." Harrison sat down next to him opening up a can of Dr. Pepper.

A noise brought both of them out of their studying. Something had fallen in the attic. Kris looked at Harrison before grabbing his hand and orbing out of the living room. They re-appeared in the ancient looking attic, where all of the Halliwell's magical supplies were kept. Harrison did a double take; there standing right in front of the both of them was who but Gideon.

0_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_0

**A: N- See look two updates in one day! I didn't like how I ended chapter eight so I ended this one just like this… with a cliffy! You all must hate me so much right about now. Review for both chapters and look! Harrison and Kris kissed:)**


	11. Lost Part Three

**

* * *

**

Happy Together- Chapter Ten- Lost -Part Three

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- Does it look like I own anything? Nope- nadda- so that's it and don't sue me!**

**

* * *

Previously:**

* * *

"It's alright. My sisters just used to call me that."

* * *

"I've been having some weird dreams lately."

* * *

"As in dad's evil and almost everyone in my family's dead."

* * *

"None of that is ever going to happen. I promise."

* * *

"Ok, so your sure that their missing right? They didn't just get up and leave?"

* * *

Acting as if he didn't just kiss his student/ charge.

* * *

A noise brought both of them out of their studying. Something had fallen in the attic. Kris looked at Harrison before grabbing his hand and orbing out of the living room. They re-appeared in the ancient looking attic, where all of the Halliwell's magical supplies were kept. Harrison did a double take; there standing right in front of the both of them was who but Gideon.

* * *

End Previously.

* * *

Chapter ten- Lost- part three

* * *

The man straightened up, placing his hand behind his head and taking a mental inventory. Harrison's mouth fell open in apparent shock, Kris giving the room around him a curious look. "The boy… where's the boy?" Gideon asked aloud to himself.

"What boy?" Kris asked back, narrowing his eyes in confusement.

"What are you doing here?" Harrison asked Gideon sharply. The elder turned his gaze onto the two figures in the attic.

"Ah- Harrison. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be 'Up There'?" Gideon asked back, his brain working over time.

"No Gideon, I shouldn't." Kris felt a sense of Déjà vu over come him. Gideon, Gideon… where had he heard that name before?

"Kris… why aren't you with your mother at the hospital?" Gideon asked once more, he needed them all to get out in order for his plan to work.

"My mother's dead." Kris said his eyes flashing in pain. Kathryn had died when Kris was four in a car accident, he still couldn't deal with the pain.

"Oh my," The man's English accent was thin and his eyes held fake pain. "I am so sorry. To think that you came all the way to the past to save her only to watch her die." He shook his head sadly. "Well, at least you lived."

"What do you mean came to the past? My mothers been dead-"

Harrison shook his head at him. "You're out of your own time Gideon."

"My, Harrison, what ever are you talking about?"

Harrison looked around him, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to the future, Gideon."

* * *

"He'll find us. I know he'll find us." Wyatt said defiantly to his mother. "He's a smart kid. Kris _will_ find us." He turned around from the cage door he was standing at. Piper shook her head sadly.

"I don't think he will, Wyatt. He's already risked enough." She said regarding her son carefully.

"What do you mean risked enough? We haven't even tried to contact him yet."

"He's not powerful enough sweetie." Piper said placing a hand on her sons. He jerked away glaring at his mother.

"What your mother means is that he could be killed by Dead Eye. He will be killed by Dead Eye if he comes." Leo said trying to convince his son why his wife was talking like that. "There's no way we could contact him anyway, not without using personal gain."

* * *

"What do you mean welcome to the future!" Gideon's face changed, adapting a sense of joy. "I killed him didn't I? I succeeded?" Harrison glared, obviously, he was pissed.

"Succeeded in what? In killing who?" Kris tried again. Harrison turned his gaze to him, adapting a look of patience; Kris still had yet to learn how he did that.

"You remember when you went to the past- from the dreams I mean?" Kris nodded. "Why? Why did you go?"

"To save dad from getting hurt… wait never mind- from turning evil?" He gave Harrison an inquiring glance. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Gideon was the one who would have turned your father evil… He's the one who killed you." He hesitated at adding in the last part.

Kris turned his eyes onto the elder. "But- why?"

"Gideon believed that Wyatt Halliwell was too powerful to live. What he didn't know was that he was the one who turned him evil. You did not know that either, the whole family trusted him. Your grandmother- Piper- was pregnant with Melinda at the time, which is who Gideon believed you were. That's what the whole family believed you were…" He shook his head. "I'll tell you more about it later, ok?" Kris nodded, smiling a little despite himself. Gideon regarded them curiously- there was still something there, he could tell. However, he wasn't playing matchmaker- no- he needed to dispose of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and soon, before he hurt anyone else.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Kris demanded to the Elder who had quietly edged his way over to the Book Of Shadows. He lifted his hands to place onto the book…

* * *

"Do you really believe that now is the right time to send the power down to the boy?" Asked one of the regarding Elders in the panel that stood off to the right.

"Yes," Said Frank resting his hands on the wooded table in front of him. "We held it off to long with the other, and you know what happened."

"Which one should we send him, Frank? My, not all of them at once- the poor boy would be in a horrible situation." Said the woman, Melinda, one of the only ghosts on the panel that day. However, so were Prue, Patty, Penny and Kathryn.

"I don't think you should send my son any more than he already has." Kathryn intervened.

"I think if we did send him any, telepathy and premonitions. They could come in handy." Penny said intelligently.

"I'm with Kath on this one, we shouldn't give him any." Patty said sternly to her mother.

"Without these powers, the boy will suffer greatly." Frank said gently to the two dead witches. "What do you think Prudence?"

Prue looked up at the man, and looked back at her ancestors. "I'm sorry mom, and Kath, but I believe he should have them. Kris needs them for the time being. Harrison will help him." Penny smiled.

"Alright then, when do we send him these powers?"

* * *

… And Gideon was thrown backwards. Harrison smirked and muffled a laugh behind his hand. Kris just laughed cruelly. "That's what you get for killing me." He nodded, holding back laughter. Harrison smiled, placing a hand on Kris' shoulder. With a wave of his hand, the crystals were surrounding Gideon and he was trapped. "Now you stay there." He walked off with Harrison all the while wondering how in the world the Book of Shadows made it up to the attic when it had been downstairs only an hour ago. However, he had more important things to deal with, like finding his family, so to say.

* * *

"It's been an hour and I still can't find them any where!" Kris shrieked throwing down the scrying crystal in frustration. Harrison closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He rested his elbows on the BOS, groaning a loud.

"Just relax and trust your instincts." He insisted.

"You said that an hour ago, and I've tried, I really have, but it's not working."

_Oh shut up already. _

"What? I will not shut up!" Kris was freaking out and angry.

"Did I say that out loud? I wasn't talking to you Kris." Harrison said panicking.

"Than who were you talking to? The little voices in your head?"

"Well, actually, yes. And their annoying the crap outta me at the moment." Despite himself, Kris had to laugh; Harrison did have his moments.

"Fine- I'll try to relax."

"Good- I'll concentrate on getting the voices to SHUT UP and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kris down right laughed at that point. He placed his hand on the scrying crystal and a flash of light obscured his line of vision. He closed his eyes and gasped…

* * *

"_Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" Wyatt yelled throwing himself in the way of a fireball thrown at his son. _

"_DAD!" Kris yelled dropping down onto the ground with him. Wyatt winked at him._

"_Remember that park I used to bring you when you were little. There's an underground storage place, that's where we are." His father disappeared in a flash of red light, and then it struck him- of course- Wyatt had astral projected. _

* * *

"Kris?" Harrison was down on his knees in front of the trembling teen. "What happened? What did you see?"

Kris looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "I think I know where they are."

* * *

**A: N- That's the end of that chapter folks! I know it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG time since I've last updated, but I haven't stopped writing it! So please review. Maybe I will write some more this week, seeing as to how it is VACATION! You can always review as a birthday present to me! –smiles- ;) **

* * *


	12. My New Friend and I

**

* * *

**

Happy Together- Chapter 11- My New Friend and I…

_**By:**_ _**RavenHeart101**_

**Disclaimer- Nope. Nada. Nothing. Is. Mine. **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

* * *

"**What do you mean came to the past? My mothers been dead-"**

* * *

"**What your mother means is that he could be killed by Dead Eye. He will be killed by Dead Eye if he comes."**

* * *

"**Gideon was the one who would have turned your father evil… He's the one who killed you."**"**Gideon believed that Wyatt Halliwell was too powerful to live. What he didn't know was that he was the one who turned him evil. You did not know that either, the whole family trusted him. Your grandmother- Piper- was pregnant with Melinda at the time, which is who Gideon believed you were. That's what the whole family believed you were…"**

* * *

"**I think if we did send him any, telepathy and premonitions. They could come in handy."**

* * *

"_**Remember that park I used to bring you when you were little. There's an underground storage place, that's where we are."**_

* * *

**End Previously.**

* * *

Harrison stared at the teen in surprised eyes. "What- How?"

"I saw it?" Kris asked despite himself confused. "I just touched the crystal and I saw it."

"Like a premonition?" Harrison asked standing up from his position on the floor. He crossed the room and looked up at the sky. "What do they think they're _doing_?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, like a premonition." Kris tilted his head to the side and turned into business mode. "Come on' time to write a vanquishing spell!" Harrison turned away from the window and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Hop to it! You look in the book, and I will write with all my might! See I rhyme already." Harrison chuckled lightly and crossed his way over to the book, which somehow had miraculously managed to get downstairs too.

"What do you think he'll do when we get there?" Kris asked from the kitchen loudly.

"I don't know; probably try to trick you into either giving up your powers or giving yourself to him." Harrison answered. Kris' head poked through the door.

"Like have se-"

"Mhmm."

Kris wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Eww." He left the kitchen and entered the living room with a pen and paper in his hand. Harrison shook his head as Kris sat next to him. He started writing…

_From darkness running from the dead,_

_He who claims to be the source of a new generation,_

_Let him be tormented …_

He glanced up at Harrison, "What rhymes with generation?"

"Um," He thought for a minuet, "Penetration would work."

"Okey dokey."

_By this penetration. _

"The end. I know it's horrible but it's all I got." He shrugged and Harrison gave him a weird look.

"You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just happy… excited-"

"Nervous, angry, scared… and incredibly hyper?"

Kris blushed and looked down. "Yes Mr. Douer." Harrison poked him in the side gently, causing Kris to squirm.

"Let's go find your father."

"How come I'm always saving his ass?" Harrison laughed as the two of them orbed out of the room, never noticing the silent figure that copied their gesture from behind.

* * *

They emerged in a beautiful park, the leaves were turning red, it was a sure sign of autumn coming around. Strangely, the park reminded Kris that Harrison had been his whitelighter for nearly two years to the day. He glanced at the blonde standing next to him, hoping that Harrison had not noticed how fidgety he was becoming. "So where is this underground storage place?" Harrison asked glancing all around himself in curiosity.

Kris' eyes fell on a wooden door that was opened just nearly a crack. He took a deep breath and took a step forward. Freezing Harrison before he went in, Kris placed his shaking hand on the doorframe and took a step into the underground storage area. He swallowed cautiously, before shouting into the room. "Dad?" His voice echoed throughout the small area. For a minuet… just a minuet, he almost turned around to leave. However, he stopped halfway there, before colliding with the solid- dirt covered floor beneath him in a stage of darkness…

* * *

He had been left in that spot for nearly an hour before the freeze wore off. He actually had no idea what happened to make him miss an hour of searching time… that is until he remembered how his charge had the knack to hide things from him. Like the fact that he could freeze people and things for a longer possible time than Piper, or anyone else in the Warren line for that matter could do, even with all their power directed into it. No wonder Dead Eye wanted the poor kid. "Harrison, Harrison, Harrison." A voice he recognized immediately said from behind him. He was turned around and holding the dead (Supposed to be dead anyway) Elder/man, tightly against the ground in less than a second. The Elder beneath him laughed humorlessly. "You think that's going to keep me under control? Nothing and no one can, until I kill Wyatt Halliwell."

"You lost your chance, you murdering son of a bitch." Harrison growled out, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"No I haven't, Harrison. I still have the most important thing in the world to him."

"No you do-"

"My new friend and I do."

* * *

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

* * *

He groaned and attempted to place his hand on his sweaty forehead… wait… was that even sweat? "Shh, kiddo." He heard his fathers comforting voice brake through his jumbled up thoughts that flew in in complete disorder. A cold hand was pressed to his head in a manner used to check a person's temperature. Kris blinked, opening his eyes only to be hit with a crushing headache and the blurry figure of his father.

"Dad?" He moaned out in a raspy voice, and promptly broke into a coughing fit. The sides of his throat soon began to feel raw. Wyatt watched in horror and concern as his son curled up in a ball coughed his lungs dry. When he started coughing up blood, however, Wyatt grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug, trying to calm him down. It worked as well as he could hope for.

"Get some sleep, Kris, okay? Daddy's right here." He whispered into his son's ear, trying to hide the fact that tears were pouring down his cheeks. What had he gotten his son into?

* * *

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

* * *

"What do you mean your new friend?" Harrison asked half-surprised at the Elder's tactics.

"He means me."

"HARRISON!"

* * *

**Yep, that's all for now. You all hate me for the way I ended this chapter right? But you can tell me how much you hate me in your review! Oh, and sorry it took so long, I went through a stage of writers block. Argh! Middle School graduation is Monday... I think I'm going to cry!**


	13. You're Supposed To Be Dead

**Happy Together- Chapter 12- You're Supposed To Be Dead. **

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I have to admit that I own nothing but the pudding I'm eating at the moment… not kidding.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

* * *

"Hop to it! You look in the book, and I will write with all my might! See I rhyme already."

* * *

"You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just happy… excited-"

"Nervous, angry, scared… and incredibly hyper?"

* * *

For a minuet… just a minuet, he almost turned around to leave. However, he stopped halfway there, before colliding with the solid- dirt covered floor beneath him in a stage of darkness…

* * *

"You think that's going to keep me under control? Nothing and no one can, until I kill Wyatt Halliwell."

* * *

"Get some sleep, Kris, okay? Daddy's right here."

* * *

"What do you mean your new friend?" Harrison asked half-surprised at the Elder's tactics.

"He means me."

"HARRISON!"

* * *

**End Previously.**

* * *

He jumped at the yell. And he turned around quickly… there in front of him was… no it couldn't be… could it? He was so confused. "Get out of here. I'll deal with him."

"Kris-" He began breathlessly.

The teen shook his head. "No. Don't say anything. Just- just go save me." With a wave of his hand, Harrison disappeared in a swirl of orbs. He re-emerged in the tunnel and as he collapsed onto the ground, he let the tears fall. That could not have been him, could it? He was _dead_.

* * *

"Wyatt?" Piper asked softly, placing her hand on her sons shoulder, trying to get him to relax. "You're not helping him by beating yourself up."

"I shouldn't have sent him that premonition." He said, shaking his blonde head in frustration. He glanced down at his sleeping (or at least that what he thought he was doing) son. His chestnut brown hair that looked so much like his mother's was thrown across his face lazily and Wyatt's father sat on the ground cradling his grandson's head in his lap. Wyatt moaned angrily, this was all his fault, how could he have been so stupid as to send his son, a seventeen year old, that premonition. He should have aimed for his sister, or his aunt or one of his multiple cousins.

"No, no, no. Sending it to the boy was one of the smartest things you have done all day." Dead Eye said walking over to the cage slyly. He was wearing all black (Not uncommon in the underworld) and his face was a dark brown. His eyes were as dark as coals and in his hand, he held a golden athyme. He was smirking at the Twice Blessed happily. "Now you both can die." Wyatt glared almost growling in response.

"Screw you." Piper spit out angrily. She stepped in front of her son angrily and protectively. Wyatt grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. He was not going to lose his mother too.  
"Ever the feisty one, Piper." A British man's voice echoed throughout the cave. Leo and Piper sucked into a shocked breath.

"Gideon." Leo growled out, amazed and angry at the same time. The man appeared in front of the couple and their son… looking just as he did thirty years ago.

* * *

Harrison quickly shook himself out of his moment. He needed to save Kris, and his family, and then he would have time to think about what had just happened. He stood up carefully and quietly as he slowly began walking toward the whole in the wall. He heard voices, one of them sounded distinctly like Piper. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF BITCH!" She had yelled and he pressed himself closer to the wall yet. There… a little to the left. Yes! That was it, now he could see exactly what was going on. Piper was being held back by some mean looking guys while Wyatt was being dragged out by four other mean looking guys. Leo was trying to fight off some other mean looking people while Kris stayed basically passed out… he hoped. The four men dropped Wyatt down at the feet of the ex- supposed- to- be-dead- Elder.

"Finally." Gideon whispered proud of himself. "Finally I have you." He laughed cruelly and evilly. Harrison swallowed and glanced back over at Kris, Piper and Leo. The men were holding Leo down and Piper kept trying to blow them up. One of them leaned down to pick up Kris… and was thrown into the opposite side of the cage. Harrison let out a shaky breath, he forgot about that shield.

A hand touched his shoulder ever so lightly and he jumped turning around so quick that him and the person who touched him almost went flying into the opposite wall. A hand covered his mouth and his eyes widened once more. "Shh…" Said the brunette. Harrison nodded and pried the hand off his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked furious. The teen chuckled.

"Aww, come on Harree." He said innocently. "You know you missed me."

"Kris." He said in warning keeping his voice low. The teen laughed even harder.

"I'm saving myself… sort of." He said confusing not only himself, but also his white lighter. "And my father… wait is he still my father? I mean I did change him from turning evil… so would he… you know still be my- you know what. Never mind." His brow had furrowed in confusion. Harrison shook his head a small smile forming on his lips.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be dead."

"I sort of projected myself from… myself? I think. Anyway, that's why he hasn't woken up yet."

"Okay… great."

Kris sighed. "Yeah isn't it? Okay, now onto the saving. Since you can't die anyway, you'll go in first."

"Kris-" He was cut off by a small and sweet kiss that was planted quietly on his lips and a firm shove into the wall in front on him. He expected himself to go boom and fall delicately down in front of his charges feet, but no, he fell with a boom… but landed right into the nice and cozy (Sarcasm) room he had been looking at through the tiny hole in the wall. Every demon, ex-Elder and witches gaze fell onto him. The white lighter who had just been shoved into the room, which was magically hidden by god knows what, by his supposed to be dead boyfriend and charge.

"Harrison." Said the Ex-Elder surprised. "Come to join the show?"

"Oh, yes, and you see we better get out money's worth." Said someone from behind him. He looked up and there was Kris… than he looked across the room… and there was Kris. He would defiantly need some Tylenol in the morning.

Gideon's smile was long gone. "You're supposed to be dead."

"So everyone keeps on reminding me." He said bitterly. He turned his gaze to the man who was kneeling down in front of the man who had killed him. "Nice to see you good dad." He smiled slightly before helping Harrison up.

"Why are there two of them, Elder?" Dead Eye spit out angrily.

Kris laughed. "Well, as I've been told twice already, I'm supposed to be dead, but it really didn't work out that way did it? Well, it sort of did but I'm not going to get into that." He sighed. "You know, you used to be my father's right hand man. That is until he vanquished you from attempting to kill me." He laughed sarcastically. "Good times, good times." Piper was looking at the two of them in puzzled amazement… while Leo looked on the verge of tears. Wyatt just looked plain confused while the demons and Elder looked pissed beyond belief. Dead Eye let out a fireball, throwing it his way. He quickly deflected it, sending it into the demon that stood behind his grandmother.

"Now come on, you can do better than that!" All the demons attacked at once. Harrison helped the best he could, deflecting and throwing a few punches and kicks at them. Dead Eye and Gideon stood back and watched. While their minds were somewhere else, Leo and Piper, who untied Wyatt, attacked them and together they held off the most powerful members of the group. Kris threw Harrison an athyme just in time and soon enough all of the demons were down. Or at least enough of them were.

Kris ran over to himself, pulling Harrison along with him. "Here." He said kneeling down next to his body. "Before I go back into him…me… him- you know what I mean. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be yours." Harrison turned his blue eyes gaze to the younger man in front of him. Kris laid his hand on top of Harrison's. He smiled sadly. "He really is just like me. It is not my destiny to die in this time. I know that much. Maybe… maybe not only was dad I given a second chance. But maybe you were too. Maybe _we_ were." He kissed him softly. "Remember that." Harrison nodded smiling at him silently. "Now heal me." He said watching as Harrison's hands were placed over his injured head, he watched as the golden glow emerged and the cut disappeared… as did he. Harrison sighed as the familiar green eyes opened and gazed up at him. He smiled, knowing that the younger of the two remembered everything.

"So, what do you say?" He asked quietly, hopefully.

"One step at a time, Kris, just one step at a time." And they hugged. Soon though, Wyatt came over and hugged his son tightly.

"Thank god you're alright." He whispered into the chestnut hair.

"Are they?"

"Yes, kiddo, I'm sorry but yes."

"Their still alive?"

"Yes. And out there… doing god knows what."

* * *

**A: N- Hey guys! Sorry, for the long wait. I hope this chapter lived up to your standards. Thanks for all the reviews… soon this story shall end… I think I'm going to cry! **

* * *


	14. Vanquishes

Happy Together- Chapter 13- Vanquishes

By- RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I'm a teenager about to go into High School, do I seem like the kind of girl who owns anything other than maybe some of her clothes, and even than, her parents basically own them since their the ones who gave me the money to buy them. Therefore, if you need it a bit simpler for you, I own nothing other than Harrison, Reece, Morgan, Taylor and a few others that I don't feel like listing.

A: N- Sniff, sniff this is one of the last chapters! –Cries- I am going to miss this story so much! After this, I only have the Epilogue.

* * *

Previously:

* * *

"No. Don't say anything. Just- just go save me."

* * *

"Now you both can die."

* * *

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF BITCH!"

* * *

"I'm saving myself… sort of." He said confusing not only himself, but also his white lighter. "And my father… wait is he still my father? I mean I did change him from turning evil… so would he… you know still be my- you know what. Never mind."

* * *

"Yeah isn't it? Okay, now onto the saving. Since you can't die anyway, you'll go in first."

* * *

Kris laughed. "Well, as I've been told twice already, I'm supposed to be dead, but it really didn't work out that way did it? Well, it sort of did but I'm not going to get into that." He sighed. "You know, you used to be my father's right hand man. That is until he vanquished you from attempting to kill me." He laughed sarcastically. "Good times, good times." Piper was looking at the two of them in puzzled amazement… while Leo looked on the verge of tears. Wyatt just looked plain confused while the demons and Elder looked pissed beyond belief.

* * *

"One step at a time, Kris, just one step at a time."

* * *

"Their still alive?"

"Yes. And out there… doing god knows what."

* * *

End Previously.

* * *

Chapter 13-

* * *

"So, I saved… myself?" Kris asked for, what, the fifth time in the past ten minuets. Harrison groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Didn't I say that, what several times already." It was a statement, not a question. Piper chuckled and came out of the kitchen holding a tray full of food; she placed it in front of her favorite men. Leo smiled up at her as she took a seat next to her grandson, fussing over him every moment she could.

"I am so lucky that Morgan's staying over a friend's house for the week." Wyatt moaned out from his perch, next to his son. He was holding an ice pack to his head, from the resent headache he had received when Harrison attempted to explain to them what had happened in the 'den.' Kris nodded, looking down at his hands. Harrison's eyebrows furrowed in confusement. He felt Harrison's eyes on him and looked up. Their eyes connected and Kris smiled softly. _We need to talk._ Kris said through mind-speak. Harrison's eyes widened in shock. No wonder how Kris knew when he had 'thought' Kris to shut up, he had telepathy.

"Excuse me, but my I have a word with my charge?" Everyone in the turned to look at the 24-year-old dead man. Piper and Leo shared a smile before pulling Wyatt off the couch and toward the door. "Thank you." Harrison said before looking at Kris. "You wanted to tal-" He was tackled. Soft lips pressed against his, and he sighed before kissing the young man back gently. Kris pushed him back against the couch, crawling on top of him. Harrison's left hand rested on the small of his back the other in his chestnut hair. Soon enough air became essential and Kris was forced to pull away. After a minuet Kris leaned down to kiss him again.

"_Kris_." Harrison moaned turning his head to the side, stopping the teen from going any farther. "This is _illegal_." Kris sighed and sat up, allowing Harrison to do the same. Harrison placed his hand on the flushed cheek.

"Why?" Kris whispered, not looking the dead man in the eye.

Harrison smiled slightly. "The age limit for one. Plus I'm your teacher."

"Well ye-"

"Let me finish." Harrison interrupted. "Look, Kris, I lo- like you. A lot, but it is not that simple. I am just saying we have to keep it low until you graduate. Which is in a few months anyway, so you don't have to worry." Kris looked at him than. He had seemed shocked when Harrison had begun to say love and slightly hurt when he changed it to like.

"And than we can be together?" Kris asked leaning into Harrison's gentle ouch. God, he was _nothing_ like Joshua.

Harrison nodded before smiling. "And than we can be together." Kris bit his lip before leaning up and catching Harrison's lips once more. It was a soft kiss, and simple, but it worked wonders for the two of them. Kris melted under his touch.

"How very cute. I see you've gone back to your old ways Harrison." They pulled apart before looking up at the man who stood before them.

"Gideon." Harrison acknowledged. He glanced at Kris, telling the young man to keep his mouth shut and go along with it with one look. "How very nice of you to drop in. Do you think you could go fetch Piper for me? I think we found the demon that's going to turn Wyatt." Kris looked confused for a second before nodding along with him.

"Mhmm, I think it's this demon named Haytiri. There's probably a vanquishing spell in Book of Shadows." He shrugged, getting up from his seat. Harrison had to give him props for his lying skills. "Mom!" He tugged Harrison by the hand, pulling him off the couch and upstairs to the attic, where he was pretty sure Piper and Leo were hastily trying to explain everything to Wyatt. He was right.

"Mom? Kris your mother's-" Wyatt started.

"Yeah, I know." Kris said giving the door a nervous glance. "Ah, we were trying to distract Gideon, make him believe that he was back in his 'time.' I think it worked… well enough anyway." That is when he caught sight of two other people that were in the room. One had long brown hair and deep brown eyes while the other had dyed her hair back to blonde. "Aunt Phoebe! Aunty Paige!" He hugged the two of them tightly, having not seen them in months. The sisters laughed hugging back the favorite (and only) great nephew.

"Harrison?" Paige asked being the first to recognize the white lighter. He smiled at her. "Oh my God!" She ran over to him, hugging him like one would a long lost family member. He hugged her back awkwardly. "Welcome back! I thought the Elder's took you off his case?"

"They did. But I'm back in full force now." He looked meaningfully at Kris, who smiled back shyly. Phoebe noticed the look.

"Ooh. I see." She said smiling secretly to herself. Oh, she was defiantly having a talk with Coop later tonight.

"Alright, not like I'm not happy to see you guys or anything, but what are we going to do with the ex-Elder and the demon?" Wyatt asked wanting to get it over with.

"The only one who has enough power to defeat Dead Eye is Kris. That's why he wants him dead." Harrison said like the white lighter he was. "You may have killed him in the other timeline but remember, Wyatt, you had powers than that you don't have now." Wyatt nodded.

"How do I vanquish him than?" Kris asked nervously. Harrison shrugged.

"The Elders didn't say." Kris groaned, falling down onto the old couch next to his father. Wyatt kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He whispered in his son's ear.

"Fine really doesn't seem like the right word, Wyatt." Dead Eye said from the far right hand corner. Piper whirled around, attempting to blow him up. Dead Eye laughed and deflected her calmly with his left hand. He twirled an athyme in between his right fingers. "None of you are powerful enough to kill me. _None of you_." Kris looked up at him, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_"You can't kill me, my lord." Dead Eye had said laughing manically. Wyatt glared at him._

_"You'd be surprised. No one touches my son." He had said it all quietly, but it had done the job. He spread out his hands calling all of his power to him. _

"_In this time,  
And in this place,  
Take this spirit I distaste,_

_No longer will you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell." It was a mixture of two spells already but with the amount of power being put into it Dead Eye let out a blood-curling scream, bursting into flames. Wyatt repeated it one more time, watching as the demon before him burst into ashes with a small smile on his face. Kris hid behind the door one last time, before hearing a thud. He looked back into the room, and there his father was lying on the ground, fainted…_

* * *

Therefore, Kris gathered all his strength, calling forth all of his power. Dead Eye gave him a strange look as the wind picked up, encircling the teen.

"In this time,

And in this place,

Take this spirit I distaste,

No longer will you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell."

"What in the- AHH!" Dead Eye screamed feeling pain rip through his chest. He dropped the athyme with a clang as fire started to erupt inside of him. Kris was starting to feel dizzy.

"In this time,

And in this place,

Take this spirit I distaste,

No longer will you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell."

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Kris pushed outward with all his power. Sending the demon into flames and than ashes. Not only five seconds later had Kris fainted.

* * *

**A: N- So that is the second to last chapter. Dead Eye is gone and Gideon… you'll just have to wait to find out. Any who, thanks for all that reviewed this far. Oh and ****Ambery**** thank you so much for your kind words, you made me so happy. I would love to take you up on your offer so if you could PM me with your Email? Thank you. I hope you all review! **


	15. Epilogue

* * *

Happy Together- Epilogue

By- RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I'm a teenager about to go into High School, do I seem like the kind of girl who owns anything other than maybe some of her clothes, and even than, her parents basically own them since their the ones who gave me the money to buy them. Therefore, if you need it a bit simpler for you, I own nothing other than Harrison, Reece, Morgan, Taylor and a few others that I don't feel like listing. Thank you and good night.

* * *

A: N- This is the last EVER chapter for this story. –Cries- I'm going to miss it so much!

* * *

Epilogue-

* * *

His head hurt. Oh, it hurt so much. His eyes felt like rapid rabbits had attacked them. He groaned and tried to roll over in bed. "No, buddy." A strong hand kept him in place. He felt something wet hitting his forehead, it was cold. His head still hurt. Slowly, he opened his vibrant green eyes glaring at the light above him.

"Am I dead?" He rasped out. Wyatt chuckled softly.

"Not yet, kiddo." Leo smiled at Piper as the two of them took in the scene before them.

"Did he go boom?" Kris asked innocently trying and failing to sit up in bed.

"If by boom you mean did you vanquish him than yes, you did." Piper spoke up from beside her husband's side.

"Gideon?"

"Harrison took care of him. He was brought up to the Elders; they have decided to send him back to his time. He's going to have to deal with me… well younger me." Leo said sitting on the side of the bed next to Kris. Kris sighed and lay back against the pillows.

"I'll go fetch Morgan. She's been so worried about you." Piper said turning around in the doorway and waltzing toward the bedroom across the hall. Morgan came running in about a second later and pounced on her older brother. The twelve year old buried her face in the soft fabric of his shirt, feeling his arms go around her small form. Wyatt smiled at his aunts as they entered the room.

"You're okay?" Morgan asked pulling back and looking at her big brother with her big brown eyes. Kris nodded.

"I'm okay." He assured.

"How'd you vanquish him?" Phoebe asked, standing next to her older sister. Piper gave him a questioning look.

"I gathered all my power and said the spell from the memory of dad vanquishing him from the other universe time thingy." Kris answered holding his head in his hands. His head still hurt.

"Memory-?" Paige started.

"Bed?" Wyatt asked Kris ignoring his aunt's annoyed look. Kris nodded slowly.

"Bed would be nice."

* * *

_Excerpt from Kris' journal:_

* * *

_May 23, 2029 _

_I am so glad he's dead. That this whole thing is over. Dead Eye I mean. He is gone, I vanquished him. Go me! -Does happy dance-_

_Harrison supposedly was 'taking care' of Gideon, in other words bringing him up to the Elders for his punishment. They decided to send him back to the past and allow Grandpa to deal with him. For a second time. _

_I'm really worried about Harree, though. He hasn't come back down for weeks. Dad said I had been out for four days. Harrison had wanted to stay with me, but the Elders kept on calling him. Ugh, if they take him away from me I think I'll have to vanquish them. They owe me some happiness. They owe me. _

_I have a really bad headache. It feels as if someone hit me over the head with a sledgehammer and left it stuck in there._

_Morgan has her first boyfriend. My little girl's growing up so fast! _

_-Kris_

* * *

_May 29, 2029_

_Harrison's still not back yet. _

* * *

_May 31, 2029_

_What the hell are they doing to him? Ugh, if he's not back soon I swear I will murder all of those Elders. This is by far the worst birthday ever. _

* * *

_June 1, 2029_

_Dad's getting married. Holy crap, Dad's getting married! To Taylor! Yay! _

_Harrison's still not back yet. Morgan's boyfriend cheated on her. I told her I'd beat him up for her, but she told me not to get involved. If I ever see Nathan Gold again, I swear to aunt Prue he will be regretting he ever met me. _

* * *

_June 7, 2029_

_Okay, I really am about to murder those Elders. Give me back my boyfriend you assholes!_

* * *

_June 10, 2029_

_He's back! _

* * *

_June 11, 2029_

_I think I told you Harrison was back didn't I? Yes, well he is. He's very angry at himself for missing my graduation and my birthday, but that's all right. As long as he'd back. He orbed back down on the 10__th__. Oh my God, I was freaking out. I have never been so happy to see someone in my life!_

_I saw LeAnn and Aiden today; LeAnn has gotten married to some guy named Dunkin. Aiden's still single. Haha._

_Reece and Derek are together. Thank God, it took them long enough. _

_Grandma and Grandpa have taken a needed vacation to Greece. I had a talk with Uncle Coop about Harrison and I. Talk about embarrassing. _

_Dad's wedding's soon. I'm the best man!_

_-Kris_

* * *

_June 12, 2029 _

_I did it. Harrison and I have done 'it.' Oh my God! It was amazing! He was so gentle, nothing like Joshua was. Speaking of Joshua, I saw him the other day. He showed up at home and asked me to forgive him. When I asked him if he remembered why we broke up, he said he has no clue why, other than he was being a jerk. Dad said that the Cleaners had done their job. _

_I was a wreck that day, that is how Harrison found me. We had gone to his place to talk about it, and before I knew it, he was holding me, soothing my tears. I thought I was over Joshua? _

_Anyway, we had kissed after an extremely romantic dinner that he had cooked. We had pasta. The lights were off and we sat outside, looking out at the ocean. There was a table and two chairs. Two candles were lit and he had given me his jacket to wear. Soft music was playing in the background. We danced for some time and than we kissed. It was wonderful. After that we went back inside and had 'it.' You know, sex. Oh my God, I think I'm in love with him!_

_-Kris_

* * *

_June 14, 2029_

_Dad's getting married! Today's his wedding day! _

* * *

_June 17, 2029_

_The wedding was beautiful. Everything went perfectly. After they kissed, I had found Harrison in the crowd. He was looking stunning in his Tux. Dad hugged Morgan and than me. Grandma was crying. I can't even explain what I felt when Harrison and I danced again. When he looked me in the eye. God it was the perfect day. _

_-Kris_

* * *

_February 12, 2031_

_Congratulations! I have a new younger sister! Yippy! Her name is Ashley Maria Halliwell. After Taylor's mother. Morgan has yet another boyfriend, Keith something or other. I'm not only Ashley's brother, but I'm her godfather too. Nothing better happen to Dad. _

_Collage is good. Hard but good. I'm going for cooking, I'm pretty good at it (All though Harree claims I'm 'magical' in the kitchen). Did I mention I live with him now. I remember the day I moved out. Dad was crying, so was Morgan. I go over to the manor every day anyway. _

_Harree proposed yesterday. I, of course, said yes. I can't believe we're getting married!_

_-Kris_

* * *

_I remember the day when my life changed. At the Summer's family reunion. Tones of things have happened since than. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those times. I've grown so much since than. These past years have been so hard. I can't believe I let it all fly by in a blur. If I could go back I would. I know I can, but I can't, I don't want to change a thing. Because, for once we truly are… Happy Together. _

* * *

**A: N- That's it. The end. No more. I am so going to miss this story. Thank you's go to the following: **_**Blackangle2011, Crazy-Kiracat39. Brownie88Babe, angelkat2520, Sandy Murray, Anaeli, jay86, sirin, Touch of the Wind, du1387, Briankrause, coral 86, Good Witch, blueeyesbetter, spanderfan, NaruXHinata-Rules, faith bonksie, Freak1985,**_** and **_**blondie1765**_** for all your wonderful reviews. Especially the ones who have reviewed every chapter. Thank you everyone who have put this story as a favorite. It means so much to me. Thank you **_**everyone**_**! **

* * *


	16. A: N

So you people asked for it! I am writing a sequel to Happy Together. Now I expect you all to read it and review it. Huh, how 'bout that? Think of it as a Holiday's present. It is titled Home. Check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
